Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times
by Kissing Serendipity
Summary: High School AU. Single, lonely but absolutely NOT desperate, Tala figures his junior year may not be as lonely and desperate as he thought it would be. YAOI, BryanTala and more. R&R Please! Complete and thank you for all the reviews!
1. Beckoning

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters

**Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times**

**Summary**: Tala and Kai are juniors at Warwick high. But they're not together. They're best friends. In fact, Tala feels that he's been single for too long. Like, WAY too long. So thanks to the appearance of a new sexually appealing student (don't you love how convenient this is?), Tala's nosy, messed-up friends, it makes up for an interesting year. Multiple pairings, multiple scenarios.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

**Warnings**: Lots of swearing, mature themes, a little OOC-ness

**A/N**: So after careful consideration (A.K.A. ten minutes of mock-thinking), I've decided to take the plunge and write the high school AU I had been thinking of. This is always fun, you put these people through lots of torture without having the slightest guilty thought.

By the way, in the midst of writing this chapter, my computer crashed. And deleted everything.

Everything. I threw a fit. I'm still pissed.

**Chapter One-Beckoning**

"I want sex."

Kai Hiwatari looked up at the sound of Tala Ivanov's voice, smooth but upset, obviously complaining about something that he should know about.

"Erm, what?"

"I want sex." Tala repeated, voice coming close to a whine. Which was slightly odd. Tala Ivanov did not whine. Ever. The last time he whined, he was six years old and complaining about his goddamn candy he did NOT get, because oh my GOD, his mother didn't want him to develop a sweet tooth, especially not before dinner, and they were having mac and cheese and mashed potatoes.

Mashed POTATOES.

"Why do you want sex again? I can't remember the last reason you gave me."

Tala sighed, twirling a strand of red around his fingers. "I didn't give you a reason, dipshit. I'm just tired of being horny and alone at night."

Kai stared at him. "What, the fuck?" He asked slowly. "Why are you-Why are you even telling me this?"

"You're supposed to be my best friend, I need you to help me get laid."

"You want me to-" Kai snorted, then turned back to his paper. He's so sophisticated. "No."

"No, as you aren't my best friend, or no, as you won't help me get laid?"

There was a short silence, "No as in..?" Kai fixed his steely gaze on Tala, "Both?"

"Dick."

"Yes, Tala. I have a dick. As well as any other man on earth. Except for you. You started off as a hermaphrodite, and then your mom made the wrong surgery decision by cutting off your balls."

"Fuck you."

"Great comeback," Kai smirked and tossed his paper on the ground, "Who do you want to sleep with, anyways? I didn't know you liked anyone in our school."

"I know, I know," Tala snapped, "I can only hope somebody starts shining in my eyes when school starts."

"Shining in your eyes?" Kai bit back the urge to laugh, "You're so naive."

"And you're an ass."

Somebody opened the door to Kai's bedroom and stuck their head in, "Hey guys."

"Fuck off, Garland." Tala snarled, turning to face the taller boy.

Garland walking in, redoing his long ponytail and frowning, "What's up your ass, Tala?"

"You're wrong," Kai grinned, "It's what's not up his ass."

Garland grimaced, "Didn't need to hear that."

"That's easy for you to say, you spend your evenings with Brooklyn."

"Uh, no. I really don't, actually."

Tala groaned and settled himself on Kai's soft, ample bed. Shaking his red bangs out of his face, he peered at Garland, blue irises clear and radiant. He stretched his lithe body out and yawned.

"How did you get a catch like Brooklyn? I mean, he's a fucking genius. He's the nicest guy I know. How did he fall for someone like you?"

"Animal magnetism. I'm alluring."

"What a load of bullshit," Kai said; pushing Tala's body over and perching his muscular frame on the edge of his bed, "Brooklyn's liked Garland ever since he laid eyes on him. It's thanks to us that they got together. Not animal magnetism. Don't you remember your first date?"

"I forgot the details." Garland waved his hand casually.

Tala nudged Kai's rear with his foot, "Didn't it end up with both of you in Kai's pool, fully clothed and clawing at each other?" He was more or less correct. Either they were making out or fighting, but both of them were flung into the pool; and sopping wet, they had gotten out, clearly pissed. Garland more so than Brooklyn. Brooklyn was hardly ever upset. The last time Tala saw him upset was when he got one question-ONE GODDAMN QUESTION wrong on his science exam. Did he ever flip shit.

"I didn't know you were so desperate for a significant other, Tala," Garland changed the topic smoothly.

"Okay, you know what? I know, right? When you look at this face, it's hard to believe anyone would resist it. Ain't that right, Kai?"

"Hn." What a reply. You got so much substance out of it.

"Your grandfather was under the impression you two were getting ready for the start of school when he let me inside." Garland looked at the mess around the room, "I don't see any preparations."

"What do you need to prepare for junior year?" Kai replied lazily, looking at Garland through fiery eyes, "A car?"

"You need to clean this shit up," Garland replied bluntly. He turned to leave, his hand settled on the handle of the door, "Oh, and Tala? You need to buy yourself some balls, man. Don't be such a crying wuss."

When he left, Tala threw his hands in front of him so it stuck up in the air from where he was lying down, "Jesus Christ! Will everyone stop making fun of my balls! It's offensive!"

--  
The next day, Tala woke up on the ground with a flaming pain in his neck, "God d-" He groaned as he tried to get up. When he finally managed to stand up, his back cracking a little, he glanced at Kai's bed. He'd slept over last night, and they had started off on the same bed. Now he woke up on the ground. Obviously somebody was thrashing around last night, because Kai was still safe and sound, tucked underneath the covers.

Tala jumped on the bed and whipped the covers off. "Get up, asshole!" He greeted loudly, bouncing a bit and yanking Kai's boxers up in level with his waist, "I just gave you a wedgie, now get up!"

Kai groaned into the pillow, "Two more minutes, ma." For two teenagers, they could sure render themselves to five year olds.

"I thought you were a morning person?" Tala taunted, "You know, you're all mysterious and quick in the morning?"

It was true. Kai had an insane ability to get up at five o'clock in the morning and walk on the roof or some shit like that.

"Not without my morning cup of coffee."

Tala sat down on his knees, "When I come out of the shower, I expect you to be up and moping around in your fuzzies."

"What fuzzies?" Kai muttered sleepily, rolling over and curling up into a fetal position.

Tala rolled his eyes a shoved Kai's slippers (Which were, okay, a little fuzzy) down his boxers, "Those fuzzies." He jumped off the bed and ran into the washroom across the hall.

When Tala got out, drying his hair with a towel, fully dressed in jeans and a loose orange t-shirt that didn't complement any part of his body AT ALL, Kai was moping around in his fuzzies. Just as how Tala predicted.

Kai glanced up, "That orange shirt," He began, and then paused. He was trying to figure out how to say it tactfully. But then realized there was no way to do it, "That orange shirt is a piece of shit."

Tala frowned, "What's wrong with orange?"

"The fact that it's on your body."

"I like orange."

"It makes you look like a deflated fruit. Go change."

Grumbling to himself, Tala went into Kai's closet. "Did I ever leave any of my clothes here?"

He left his stuff in Kai's room all the time. Last week Kai found a sock. There was once where Kai thought he'd found Tala's long lost sweater, but decided it was too hideous to keep in the house.

"You know, for a popular guy with the ladies you have a crap sense of fashion." Kai commented.

Tala pulled out a green button up shirt and pulled it on after stripping himself of the orange garment, "Okay, how's this?"

It was alright. It brought out his blue eyes and red hair. He looked a bit like a tree.

"It's better."

After lots of complaining from Kai about his cold shower lacking hot water and Tala about his aching neck, they finally stumbled their way downstairs. Tala stuck his finger into the cage of Kai's canary, Dranzer to nibble on, only to be dragged out of the house by a very angry Kai, muttering something about how it was bad for the bird and they were going to be late. Yeah right.

--  
When they got the school, the courtyard was filled with people, meeting up after the long summer break. Tala heard various, "Nice seeing you!" and "How have you been?" and one or two "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Tala! Kai!" Kai turned around to see their friend Johnny running up to them, a varsity jacket hanging off his shoulders. "Hey, how's it going?"

"You look like a moron," Kai stated flatly to the Scot.

"A first class douche bag," Tala added.

Johnny didn't seem the least bit offended, "Don't be jealous," He said easily, flashing them a grin, "You can bet your ass this year's football games are in the bag."

"I never trust the football team." Tala had a point, they were mostly large, intimidating popular jackasses who partied on weekends and went to university for athletic scholarships. At least they went to university. The last time Tala had any contact with the football team was when soccer season was over and he was waiting for Kai outside the locker room. Tala was an incredible athlete, but soccer just never seemed to give him any justice. Especially that time Kai tried passing him the ball during phys. ed, and he caught it with his face.

Embarrassing.

Somebody tapped Tala on the shoulder and he turned around to see the smiling face of Brooklyn. God it was creepy how he did that. He was so intuitive, sweet, gentle, quiet and young it made Tala's heart ache. And it ached more when he realized Garland was probably ripping away all the innocence every weekend. God. That's like killing an angel.

"Garland told me you wanted to get laid."

Tala made a mental note to kill him and forced a smile, "Kind of, sort of, but not really."

Brooklyn motioned someone behind him, "We got a new student. Maybe you've taken a fancy to him?"

Tala spun around enthusiastically, and saw nobody but his childhood friend, Spencer, standing tall and broad.

Brooklyn cleared his throat, "Behind Spencer."

Tala shifted. Now he saw the new guy. It was understandable that he missed him, Spencer's a big guy, lots of guys were scared of hi-Holy fuck. No. No. It was definitely not okay that he missed him. He was pale, way pale, paler than Kai, even, with straight lilac hair and eyes Tala could admire from where he was standing. He was fucking gorgeous.

"Holy crap," Tala breathed, nudging Kai, "I'm in love?"

Kai looked up, squinting, "Hn? Oh." He raised an eyebrow, "He looks good. Really good. I'm guessing you have dibs on him."

"Yes," Tala hissed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Are you going to jump him?" Kai asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm going to talk to him like a regular person. I'm not awkward. I'm graceful, you know."

"Yeah, of course you are," A voice drawled behind them.

Tala gritted his teeth and looked at the sky, "Wow, Miguel. For a ladies' man, you're really fucking annoying."

The blonde ignored him and turned to Brooklyn, "Garland sent me to find you. And trust me, I do not want to be the guy who got his balls broken by him because I failed to bring him his boyfriend."

The two left, Brooklyn waving. Tala took a deep breath. "Alright, Kai? How do I look?"

"Like a rose."

"Seriously?" Tala whipped around to look at his friend.

"And not in a good way, believe me. It's because your hair's so red, those are the petals, the green shirt is the stem since you're so goddamn skinny, and your eyes are the morning dew."

Tala stared, "What the fuck, have you taken up poetry or something?"

"No, I-"

Kai's retort was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious _BRRRRRIIIIIINNNGGG_!

A huge hoard of students rushed to the door. After pushing and shoving, the two finally made their way to the auditorium.

The principal made his way to the microphone and cleared his throat and began monotonously, "Welcome to Warwick High. We welcome the new students and we also welcome our familiar faces…"

Tala zoned out almost instantly due to his short attention span. He focused on something a lot more interesting: The New Guy. The New Guy was standing by the door by himself, chewing on a thumbnail, but his gaze was intense. Tala wracked his brains, trying to figure out a way to talk to him without it looking stupid. Nothing came up.

"…And thus, students you may make you way to your lockers."

Tala's head snapped up, sudden realization of what was going to happen if he didn't move. Too late. He didn't move. He was pushed outside forcefully by enthusiastic high school students and landed nearly right on top of someone.

"Holy shit!" The person underneath him exclaimed. Garland. Tala felt himself being pulled up, "Watch your back, dude."

"Thanks," Tala huffed, then his brain registered who was standing beside Garland. The New Guy. He felt heat travel to his cheeks and hoped nobody noticed.

Garland noticed, "Tala, this is Bryan. He's a new student."

The New Guy-Bryan smiled at him a bit and Tala felt his heart flutter. Actually flutter. God, he was such a chick.

So he'd still met this guy looking stupid. Fantastic.

--

TBC

Review?


	2. Attractive

**Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times**

**Summary**: Tala and Kai are juniors at Warwick high. But they're not together. They're best friends. In fact, Tala feels that he's been single for too long. Like, WAY too long. So thanks to the appearance of a new sexually appealing student (don't you love how convenient this is?), Tala's nosy, messed-up friends, it makes up for an interesting year. Multiple pairings, multiple scenarios.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

**Warnings**: Lots of swearing, mature themes, a little OOC-ness

**A/N**: Thank you, Nezetsuki, for reviewing. You've given me a lot of ideas to work with that I actually didn't think about before. :D And thank you to dark-phoenix-loves-kai.

Reviews keep me alive, so REVIEW.

**Chapter Two-Attractive**

That afternoon, Kai curled up on Tala's couch, flipping through his homework. The first day of school and they got homework. Motherfuck.

"So, you like the new guy, Bryan, right?"

Tala looked up, "Well, I don't really know the guy."

"But you've got your eyes set on him." Kai said firmly, "I wouldn't mind if you guys became a couple." He chuckled, "You guys could be called BLT."

"BLT?" Tala asked, confused, "Bacon, lettuce, tomato?"

"No," Kai sighed, "BLT." He grinned wickedly, "BLT as in Bryan Loves Tala."

Tala fought the urge to blush and hit Kai at the same time. He failed miserably at both.

"Hey-OW! Don't hit ME because you're drooling after him."

The redhead rolled his eyes as Kai rubbed his arm pathetically. "Yeah, and I guess I can't hit you either because he looks severely fuckable."

"No, you can't." Kai replied firmly, gathering his books and getting up, "I have to leave, I have to practice for soccer tryouts."

"Who practices for a try-out?" Tala asked, "You know you're going to make it anyways!"

Kai glared at him and deep down inside, Tala felt himself wither. "I do. And keeping your skills fresh is never a bad thing."

"What about me?"

Kai turned at the door as he slung his backpack over his shoulders, "What about you?"

"What am I going to do? I'm going to be bored."

"Not my problem," Kai shrugged, "Call Garland or something, if you're that desperate."

No way. Tala was not going to resort to calling Garland. He was not that desperate. At all. He wouldn't degrade himself to that level.

"I will never call Garland! How dare you suggest that? Get out of my house!"

"What a drama queen," Kai muttered under his breath, leaving Tala standing by himself in the middle of the room.

--

He was so bored.

He was _so _bored.

He was _so_bored.

Sighing, Tala finally picked up the phone.

"Hi, Garland?"

He hated himself.

--

Garland came over with movies, popcorn, hair gel and a slightly contemptible smile.

"Hey Tala," He greeted calmly, "Are you PSM-ing or do you just want my company today?"

Tala regretted the phone call almost instantly. He took a brief once-over of Garland's appearance. It wasn't fair how he just always seemed unnaturally put-together every single day, his blue/gray hair tied neatly back in a ponytail. Although he was dressed plainly in loose jeans and a baggy t-shirt (that declared boldly, with an arrow pointing down "The Legend"), Garland still managed to look comfortable and, dare he say it, charming. Like an old pair of jeans that always make you feel hot. Or something.

"Mmm."

"Good answer," Garland replied sarcastically, then waved the movie in front of his face. "Wanna watch this?"

Tala leaned in to read the title. Date Movie. He couldn't have picked something more intelligent, a lot less corny?

"That's a chick flick." He said dully. Thank you, CNN.

"Oh Tala," Garland sighed, "You qualify as a chick. And I am totally your gay friend. And you want to fall in love, but your gay friend keeps you _on the ground, sista!_" He flung his wrist at Tala, "And you're wondering whether to give up your innocent virginity to your boyfriend, but then me, as your gay friend, shows you what a douchebag he is and everyone lives happily ever after with me and my hot sexy lover and lots of sex."

Tala's hand met his forehead in a painful meeting. He was going to have to sit through Date Movie with Garland. It was going to be worse than the time he and Kai ate too much sugar and ended up laughing so hard they pissed their pants. In the middle of the mall.

"If I don't die in the middle of this movie," He warned.

"Relax," Garland replied breezily. "You're not going to die. Dying is underrated."

By the middle of the movie, Tala was shoveling handfuls of popcorn into his mouth, hanging open and constantly slack. Garland reclined on the couch, obviously bored and humming MC Hammer's "U Can't Touch This" constantly under his breath. By the time he got bored of that and decided to repeat the "Can't Touch This" part over and over again, Tala sighed and threw a handful of popcorn at him.

"Goddamn, stop it."

Garland sighed, "I'm _bored_. I don't want to watch this anymore."

"I won't say I told you."

"You want to talk about the new guy?" Garland turned and raised a fine eyebrow, a knowing look on his face.

"NO, I do not want to talk about the new guy." Tala snarled, throwing another handful of popcorn at Garland.

"Jesus-My God. Stop throwing food at me."

Tala ignored him. There was a slight silence before he spoke up again, "What do you know about him?"

"I knew it!" Garland grinned wickedly, "You've got eyes for him."

"Yeah and you have eyes for my fairy Godmother."

"He's a nice guy," What a genuine tone of voice, "I had lunch with him. I don't know if you saw."

Tala saw. Probably a lot longer then he should have, dripping too much ketchup on his hot dog. There really wasn't a reason why he found Bryan's chewing so amusing. It just was. Kai had noticed, and took advantage of the moment to squirt a fine amount of water on Tala's hair.

He was so pissed. His precious, carefully done hair was soaked with one perfectly aimed jet of water. Probably loaded with Kai's backwash.

"Anyways, he's a great soccer player, a smart guy." Garland continued, oblivious to Tala's thoughts, "I don't know. Why don't you talk to him?"

"I'm not afraid to talk to him," Tala snapped, "You want me to pull some "How to lose a guy in ten days" shit?"

"No, you probably couldn't do it." Garland replied carelessly.

"I couldn't do it?" Tala bristled, "Wanna bet?"

"You are not going to actually bet that."

"Yes, I am."

"I bet you can't get him to ask you out on a date in a week."

"I am going to prove you wrong," Tala said firmly, "I am going to take off my shoes and shove 'em up your ass."

--

Tala sat in his chair of his algebra class, trying to figure out some plan to win over Bryan's heart. He doodled carelessly on his notebook, listening to other people's conversations.

"I need some money," A girl whined, "Should I become a stripper?"

"No way," Her friend argued, "At least do prostitution. You get to have a little pleasure out of that."

Tala rolled his eyes and crossed 'Bryan' off his notebook. Somebody's hand landed on his shoulder, softer than Garland's and if wouldn't be Kai because he wouldn't touch his shoulder, he'd probably deck Tala instead.

"Did you have a good summer Tala?" A soft voice, hinting the edge of cocky, "I thoroughly enjoyed my trip to Europe. It was spectacular."

Tala turned around, smiling at a young, tanned-face boy, "Did you get molested, Mystel?" The guy wasn't his best friend, but he took photography with him and Tala found him rather endearing, if not a little attaching.

Tala watched confused blue eyes narrow, "Uh, no. I did get to see the statue of David."

"And his penis?"

"Yeah," Mystel looked thoughtful, "You'd think the guy would have a bigger dong, but well. No. Beautiful work, though." He peered over Tala's shoulder, "Who's Bryan?"

"The new Sex God." Tala said.

"He's a new student?" Mystel grinned, "Well, it's high time you settled down."

Tala scowled, "I don't have commitment issues."

"See," Mystel replied intelligently, "Your commitment issues are so messed that I don't even have to hint that you have commitment issues."

Tala stared. "I'm doing this bet." He said lamely.

"Mmhm," Mystel hummed, then looked up. "Is that Mr. Hot Shot Sexypants?"

Oh speak of the fucking devil, will you. "That's him," Tala nodded, "Doesn't he look delicious?"

Bryan walked inside the room carrying his books in his arms, a sweater showing off his broad shoulders, jeans hanging off his hips. He commanded power; Tala ran his fingers through his hair and licked his lips. It was hard to seduce someone you found so insanely attractive you would die if they spoke to you.

Bryan spotted him and gave him a small smile. Tala died a little inside.

"Hey," He greeted warmly as he sat down in the seat in front of the redhead, "You take this class too?"

"Yeah," Tala grinned, trying hard to play it cool, "I suck at algebra, though."

"Me too," Bryan exhaled, "I'd take history over this any day."

"I'm Tala," he stuck out his hand.

"Bryan," The taller of the two shook it firmly. Tala felt slight calluses and soft palms. He flicked his gaze down and saw long, slender fingers. He melted in the firm grip.

"My friend, who's a female, says you have the most intense eyes." Tala offered, getting straight to the point. He really didn't have a female friend who said it, but he knew he could ask someone to vouch for him.

"Really?" Bryan looked thoughtful, "Well, my friend, the little voice in my head, says that you have the most pretty face."

Tala tried not to blush and let his tongue hang out and failed at both. He wasn't expecting the comment, nor was he expecting the slight wink that followed it. When Bryan turned to face the front of the class, waiting for the teacher in silence, Mystel whistled.

"Wow. You look like a tomato."

Tala narrowed his eyes, "He's good."

"Yes, genius, didn't you notice?"

"He's going to make this really hard for me." Tala said to himself.

"You're both very strong," Mystel observed, "It's going to be hard to see who's going to be in control of this situation. I'd like to see how this ends up."

"We're not animals, Mystel." Tala said smoothly, turning to the front when the teacher entered the room. "But don't worry, I'm going to make this good."

He pulled out his cellphone, and under the desk, texted Kai.

_made bet with garland. am going to score a date with bryan. just watch me._

_--_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

That was my attempt at brainwashing you. Tell me it worked.


	3. Enthralling

Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times

**Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times**

**Summary**: Tala and Kai are juniors at Warwick high. But they're not together. They're best friends. In fact, Tala feels that he's been single for too long. Like, WAY too long. So thanks to the appearance of a new sexually appealing student (don't you love how convenient this is?), Tala's nosy, messed-up friends, it makes up for an interesting year. Multiple pairings, multiple scenarios.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

**Warnings**: Lots of swearing, mature themes, a little OOC-ness

**A/N**: Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I really appreciated it. :D This chapter kept deleting itself and I was pretty pissed, but I finally got it done. Enjoy the fic!

Reviews keep me alive, so please?

**Chapter Three-Enthralling**

Kai met up with Tala at lunch, sitting in their usual seat by the windows. Warwick High was known for being completely window-less, with the exception of the library and lunchroom. Almost funny, how the hallways were always dependant on the multiple lights adorning the ceiling. And should there be a blackout, SCHOOL'S OUT. The students found the décor extremely convenient.

"You made a bet with Garland?" Kai said as he slipped his empty tray on the table and sitting down beside Tala.

Tala nodded, "How hard can it be to get a date with someone?"

Kai frowned, "Very hard. Especially you. You're getting a little rusty."

Tala glared at him and went back to sipping his orange juice. His plate of mac and cheese lay untouched in front of him. This explains his slim figure, ladies and gentlemen. Just starve yourself and drink OJ for the rest of your life.

"What happens if you lose?"

"I lose all my dignity," Tala retorted.

Kai stood up, "Hang on, I need to answer an urgent call of nature."

As he walked away, somebody tapped Tala's shoulder, "Somebody sitting here?"

Tala recognized that voice. He looked up into bright, green eyes and melted at the slight smile Bryan had on his face. He stared for a while before realizing the guy was referring to Kai's empty seat.

"Not at all!" Tala managed, sweeping Kai's tray onto the ground in a fluid motion. It landed with a soft clatter, and with an eyebrow raised, Bryan sat down.

"Where's your friend?" He commented casually.

Tala looked confused for a second, then it clicked. That sexy bastard. Bryan had been watching him and Kai talking all along. It suddenly dawned on him how stupid he must've looked, giving away his best friend's seat to somebody he just met. Jesus he was stupid. So utterly stupid.

"Kai? Gone to urinate." Wow. He couldn't have chosen a better word. _Urinate_. Tala was never going to hear the end of this.

"Really," He could hear the laughter in Bryan's voice, "Urinate, huh?"

"Anyways," Tala managed, flustered, "You play soccer, right? What position do you like?" He mentally stabbed his brain a thousand times. What position do you like? What kind of sex pervert would Bryan take him for?

Bryan smirked, "Well, I'd prefer to be on top."

Tala felt heat rise to his face. "I meant-Well, I was actually trying to say-What you, you know…" He felt his stuttering trail off as the smirk on Bryan's face settled to a soft, almost too understanding smile.

"I play forward." He offered.

Tala mind was suddenly infested with the mental image of Bryan in little soccer shorts, his shirt off, ripped abs gleaming with sweat. He grit his teeth and shook his head. No. He was not going to think dirty thoughts before he could even get his hands on the taller boy and his broad shoulders. He was not going to.

Somebody tapped his shoulder. Tala looked up and saw a pair of crimson eyes narrowed his annoyance. Oh right. Kai.

"How're you doing?" He said weakly, motioning the seat across from where Bryan was sitting.

"I didn't know this was your seat," Bryan smirked rather wickedly, sticking a fry in his mouth casually. Tala never knew that there would be a day in his life where he was jealous of a potato.

"I'm sure." Kai rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to join you," a throaty voice declared behind them. Tala groaned as Bryan mouthed, "_company"_ silently. Naïve, kind and slightly cocky, Rei Kon slipped his lithe frame into the spot beside Kai. He was a friend of Kai's, but Tala had always been rather indifferent towards the Chinese boy. "How're you doing Tala?"

Tala felt a hand squeeze his shoulder affectionately. Rei had always been a rather touchy-feely kind of person. He caught a strange glint in Bryan's eye and felt a surge of fear. Did Bryan have eyes for Rei? Of course, he was good-looking and smart but Tala didn't see how he beat Tala in any category? He huffed.

"You must be new," Rei greeted Bryan warmly.

Bryan scoffed, "Maybe I'm not and you've just never noticed me before."

Rei blinked, "Or maybe you're new. I'm Rei." He offered a hand. Bryan raised and eyebrow and gripped the other boy's hand.

In a hurry to distract Rei from Bryan, Tala turned to Kai, "Bryan plays soccer. He's forward."

"Is that so?" Kai narrowed his eyes. Tala frowned, remembering that Kai also played forward position, not to mention he was very competitive. He couldn't blame him. Both Bryan and Kai appeared strong and dominant so it was only natural they would be competitive of each other.

"Tryouts are today, you know." Rei informed Bryan.

He nodded, "Garland told me. I'm going to try out. God knows my parents want me to do some extra curricular shit."

Kai gave Tala a look as his heart sped up. He was trying out for soccer! If Tala could impress him with uber incredible soccer skills, there was no way he could resist him!

"Me too," He blurted out.

His two friends stared at him, Rei with his jaw roughly in level with his knees and Kai with a what-the-hell-are-you-doing-you-know-you're-going-to-look-like-an-idiot look on his face. They all knew soccer was the only sport Tala couldn't get hold of. With the slight exception of basketball and that's only because of his small stature, goddamnit.

"Really." Bryan looked amused, it wasn't a question.

Tala cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm going to. Go. Eat."

"Have fun," Rei slapped him on the thigh playfully.

Tala almost ran to the line, hoping he didn't come off as a moron. Chances are, he did, but that wasn't his business. He mentally recited lines he could use to ask Bryan out. "Hey Bryan, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to a movie sometime. _As my lover._"

No.

"How's the bet coming along?" Garland bumped shoulders with Tala playfully. "Code-name, Date in Under Seven Days. If you take the first letters of the words and scramble them you can spell DUDS. Sounds sexy, no?"

"I'm trying out for soccer." Tala rambled. "The tryouts are this afternoon. That's how fast they come along."

"They're around this time every year, Tala," Garland said to him bluntly.

Tala glared, azure eyes freezing over, "You're not getting the point. I'm trying out for soccer. _Soccer_."

"Mmhm." Garland grabbed a plate, "Can I have some fries or something? The ones that are preferably not burnt."

Tala rolled his eyes and made his way back to his table without getting any food. He almost reached his chair when he heard Garland let out a yell of alarm.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE TRYING OUT FOR SOCCER!"

Moron.

--

Tala was dressed in his gym uniform when he jogged awkwardly onto the field, his muscles stiff and a little cold. It was only after he signed up for the tryouts, took notes for his afternoon classes and walked into the change room did he realize what a stupid idea this was. He was going to die. He was going to be stabbed, beaten and blown up. Shit.

"Hey Tala!" Tala turned to see Kai running comfortably up to him, his strides long and confident. He didn't seem stiff at all. Bastard.

"I can't do this," Tala whimpered, rubbing his hands together, "I'm going to fucking die."

"Okay, okay, listen to me," Kai said exasperated, "You're not that bad, okay? You're just-Out of practice."

"Out of practice?" Tala whispered, "I suck! I was never good at soccer. What am I thinking?"

Kai ran slender fingers through his blue-gray hair, "You don't suck," He told his friend calmly, "You'll be fine if you don't faint."

How supportive.

Tala turned to see somebody walking onto the field and nearly fainted. Bryan, clad in soccer shorts, a jersey, shin guards and cleats, strolled casually up to them. He looked edible.

"Hi Tala," He greeted comfortably, almost as though they'd always been old friends. "You ready?"

Kai raised an eyebrow at Tala, who nodded frantically, "Of course!" He said enthusiastically, paling considerably.

Tala scanned the field as Bryan and Kai started talking, something about the game, no doubt. He spotted Miguel stretching, Claude, Miguel's lanky best friend, Michael Parker, the ultimate jock. His specialty was baseball, but he could play any sport (save for football). Johnny was standing there, talking to his friend, Enrique, a guy that Tala could never figure out how he fit into his tiny vest. When he turned he saw Garland jogging up to them. Garland was known for his specialty in martial arts but like many, he was impeccable in most sports. When Tala scanned the sidelines, he spotted Brooklyn, the ever loyal boyfriend. He felt a twinge of jealousy.

Somebody blew his whistle and Tala groaned. It was going to begin and the soccer team just happened to have the coach from hell, Coach Barthez, somebody who went to any lengths to win. Thank God his team has a conscience.

"Alright gentlemen," He called out commandingly, "We're going to start off with a few drills as warm-ups. Your going to each take a soccer ball and jog around these pylons. Let's make this as fast as possible. After, I'll divide you into teams and we'll scrimmage."

Tala felt himself deflate as he went to get a ball. "I'm going to die," He murmured.

"Good luck," somebody whispered into his ear, warm breath drifting onto his neck as a firm hand settled on the small of his back. He felt himself melt and turned to see his little angel, only to see Bryan's slight smile and bright eyes walking away.

When they finally started drills, Tala felt himself bouncing up and down uncomfortably. He watched Michael's back in front of his as he prepared for the worst embarrassment. When Michael dribbled off, Tala took in several deep breaths. _Okay Tala,_ he thought to himself, _You can do it. You're going to be great. Absolutely great._

A whistle rang shrilly through the field, "IVANOV! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Barthez yelled angrily, "GO!"

Realizing that he was supposed to go a while ago, he flushed furiously, resembling a tomato. He went through the first few pylons fine and felt a surge of confidence. _You're doing it, kid! You're going to be great. You're going to be-_

"AARRRGGGHH!" He felt himself trip and go flying towards the ground. He tasted dirt, grass and embarrassment beyond imaginable.

"Oh my God," Tala heard Barthez groan, "Somebody check on Ivanov."

Tala felt warm hands on his shoulder as they flipped him over, his eyes still closed. "Bryan?"

"No." A cool voice replied, amused, "Kai."

Tala cracked open a cerulean eye, "Fuck."

"Mmhm," Kai hummed and pulled him up, "Come on, you don't want to embarrass yourself any more. Are you hurt?"

"No," Tala ground out, "I'm completely fine. But my pride is damaged beyond repair."

Kai walked him back to the crowd of people, thankfully oblivious to what was going on. They seemed to be immersed in the tryouts but most had seen Tala's fall, due to the fact that they were burying their laughter in their hands. Tala saw Miguel kneeling on the ground, his shoulders shaking and fought the urge to punch him.

After the drills, the whistle was blown again. Tala was really getting fucking fed up with that noise.

"Okay, I'm splitting you into teams. And you'll play your games."

When Tala was split onto a team with Garland and Bryan, placed in net, he knew he was screwed. The whistle was blown and the players started. He kept his eyes on the people he knew. He saw Tyson, a competitive player running around the field. He was a good sport, but still a little immature. He watched Garland run, his calves flexing as he moved gracefully, fast and furious. He could see Bryan running towards the ball, shaking his hair out of his face and looking absolutely beautiful and yelling something. What was he yelling? Something that rhymes with 'all'. What was he yelling?

When he got closer, Tala figured it out.

"Ball!" Bryan yelped, "Tala, BALL!"

Tala frowned, why would he be yelling ball? Then he realized, Tyson was sprinting towards him with the ball like David fucking Beckham, and "Oh shit" was the only thing going through his mind before it all went black.

--

Tala opened his eyes blearily and saw a blurred figure. "Kai?"

"No," Somebody huskily replied, a hint of amusement laced in his voice, "Bryan."

Tala felt his stomach flip and nearly threw up.

"Woah, woah, woah," Bryan soothed, "You had a pretty nasty fall."

Tala rubbed the back of his skull and felt a slight bump. That was going to knot so damn soon. His head throbbed. "You saved my life?"

The corner of Bryan's mouth twitched, "Not exactly, I just carried you inside."

Tala's heart sped up. Bryan carried him inside? He was in Bryan's arms, and he was knocked out the whole time? He groaned and rubbed his temples.

"I hope you didn't mess up in the tryouts," He muttered, "It would be my fault."

"Not at all," Bryan said kindly, "I went back and the Nurse told me to woke up. The tryouts are over. Kai's waiting for you outside."

Bless him for not interrupting.

As if hearing his thoughts, Kai stuck his head inside the nurse's office. "Hey there, Big Guy."

Tala squinted, "Hi Kai. I hope you did well onto your playoffs."

Kai smiled, "That didn't make any sense."

"It's probably the headache talking," Bryan said to him, then turned to Tala, "Can you walk? You're still in your uniform. Let's go get changed."

Tala felt a rush of remorse as he noticed Bryan was already dressed back in his school clothes, a tie hanging off his neck. How classy. Who wore a tie to school?

After they finally dragged Tala into the change room, he changed his clothes as he listened to Bryan and Kai conversing in hushed tones on the other side of the lockers.

"…I know he's good, but Barthez can't possibly put Kinomiya on the team! He's so hyper!" Bryan was muttering.

"You think he's hyper?" Kai snorted, "Tyson's an okay guy in small doses but you should see his best friend. _Maxie. _Jesus Christ, I don't know what the kid is on, seriously."

"Garland's going to make it, I bet you anything."

Tala heard Kai draw in a breath, "He makes it every year."

"I heard you do too." Bryan seemed to be playing with a locker, Tala could hear the squeaking of the door.

Kai paused, "You're good. I have to give you that. I bet you could do well as a striker."

Tala heard Bryan snicker, "You're a center forward, aren't you?"

"Hn," Kai seemed slightly amused, "Hopefully."

Tala was pulling over his shirt when the two strolled back to his side of the lockers. "Ready to go?" Bryan asked.

"Bryan said we should get ice-cream," Kai told him, "Come with us."

Tala glared, "And get brain freeze along with my throbbing headache?"

"Just come, please." Kai dragged him out of the locker room and into the lighted hallway. When they exited the school, the bright sun burned Tala's eyes.

"I don't recall it being this sunny during the tryouts," He muttered.

Bryan smiled, "Just come along and we can take a break."

The two on either side of him, Tala slouched along with them to the ice cream parlor across the street. Fun things happen, but soccer tryouts were definitely not on his fun-things-to-do list, ever again.

--

TBC

…Can you tell I was studying up on soccer again? I rather enjoy Tyson as a character, to be honest, so I had to put him in. AND have Kai defend him, because it seems like he really likes the guy in the show.

Review?

Here are my promises: Next chapter we meet the bitch of the story, the villain of the story, and somebody I've been waiting to bring in forever! So…please review!oHowO


	4. Beautiful

**Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times**

**Summary**: Tala and Kai are juniors at Warwick high. But they're not together. They're best friends. In fact, Tala feels that he's been single for too long. Like, WAY too long. So thanks to the appearance of a new sexually appealing student (don't you love how convenient this is?), Tala's nosy, messed-up friends, it makes up for an interesting year. Multiple pairings, multiple scenarios.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

**Warnings**: Lots of swearing, mature themes, a little OOC-ness

**A/N**: Just…Chapter four! Sorry for it being late, I haven't been at home because I'm getting renovations done. It's havoc. My cat has been locked in the library room all day.

There is underage drinking in this chapter.

**Chapter Four-Beautiful**

Tala slouched against the chair in the ice cream parlor. He moved his spoon around his bowl of orange sherbert and sighed. His day was not going so well. Mission DUDS was not going so well either. Oh Jesus, he just used Garland's stupid DUDS. He was going to kill him.

He glanced around the parlor, familiar people meeting his eye. Somebody nudged his arm.

"Hey Tala! I haven't seen you all summer!" Somebody with a high, helium infested voice.

He looked up. Of course. "Hey Ming Ming," He said to the petite girl wearily, "How're you doing?"

Ming Ming giggled, her eyes huge, "Great! Hey, listen. I want to invite you to a party tonight."

Kai looked up from talking to Bryan, "A party?" He asked deviously, grinning wickedly, "Tonight?"

"Of course, Kai!" Ming Ming exclaimed, looking every bit as happy as she usually is, "And you're invited too! It's the first party of the year and I'm inviting everybody! My house at eight. Well, it starts at eight. Come whenever you want. Oh and by the way," She added as an afterthought, motioning Bryan, "I want to invite you too. My friend thinks you're cute."

Tala felt his inner cat rear back and hiss, "Your friend?" He asked, trying to keep his voice natural.

Ming Ming nodded, "Of course," She said sweetly, "Whitney really seems to like you." She waved her arm casually behind her.

Tala looked behind Ming Ming and frowned. He knew who Whitney was. Popular, gorgeous, undoubtedly smart but a total bitch. If she weren't Queen of the school he could actually find it in his guts to prove his hatred of her. Of course, every high school has its wicked witch, and though it may be stereotypical and completely unoriginal, Whitney is definitely the one.

"She does, does she?" Tala ground out.

"Of course-" Ming Ming looked back as someone called her name, "Oh, I gotta go. See you boys tonight!" She winked and Tala could almost see the hearts floating towards them.

"Who the hell's Whitney?" Bryan asked curiously, oblivious to Tala's seething and Kai's stifled laughter.

"Oh Whitney," Kai chuckled, "You know the movies where the ugly duckling is so desperate for the most gorgeous guy but he's always being chased by the beautiful but bitchy girl but ends up falling in love with the ugly duckling anyways?"

Bryan frowned, "Um, yeah?"

"Well, Whitney's the bitch." Kai replied simply.

Tala didn't say anything. He was a little worried. Bryan seemed to be the smart guy who could see through people's lies but nice enough to cut them some slack and take it in stride. Whitney would jump all over that, rape it and totally take advantage of it. He growled under his breath, she may be awful, but she sure had good taste.

"So…" Bryan broke the silence, "Are we going? Because, you know. My parents would like to see me as something other than a loser who doesn't have any friends."

Tala's head snapped around, "You're not a loser!" He blurted out, "We're your friends." Great. Now he sounded like Barney. He was going to make an impression on Bryan as the fucking purple dinosaur.

Bryan smiled at him.

"Don't worry, we're going." Kai assured him, "You can stop by Tala's house before eight tonight. It's the red house a block away from the school."

"It's fucking burgundy, you moron," Tala spat, obviously still pissed.

Kai shot Bryan a look that said _don't fuck with him_ and shrugged. "I think I'm going to be off. Tala," He glared at Tala, "You coming?"

Sighing, Tala stood up, "Sorry," He apologized, looking at Bryan, "I'll see you later."

"Of course," Bryan said, not unkindly, "See you gents tonight, then."

When Kai pushed Tala out the door he leaned closer, "Was that considered a date?" He asked.

"No," Tala hissed, "And now with Queen Bee Whitney after him it's going to be even harder!"

Kai chuckled, only to be faced with a pair of angry, angry, blue eyes.

"What's so funny?" Tala demanded.

"You," Kai said affectionately, yanking Tala casually closer and rubbing his fist over Tala's red hair, "Your freak out is endearing."

Tala rolled his eyes, "You're not even listening to me."

"Of course I am," Kai snorted, "Just chill out, okay? Listen to me. You are going home, Bryan is going to the party with us, you will both get drunk and we'll all end up in a clusterfuck-OW!"

"Ass," Tala hissed, smacking Kai on the head again, "No, we're not. Because I know what happens when you get drunk. You turn into retard on aisle fucking nine."

"Thanks," Kai murmured, "That's nice of you to mention, seriously."

"Oi!" Someone yelled behind them.

"Oh Jesus, who is it now?"

"Me," Mystel grinned squeezing between the two, "Didja hear about Ming Ming's party?"

Kai grunted.

"You guys are going right?" Mystel asked, "It's always more fun when you guys go."

"Is it." Tala said dully.

"We're going Mystel," Kai said, "Don't mind Tala, he's just PMSing."

Tala glared and sighed resignedly. He waved his hands in the air submissively. "Don't mind me, I'm just being a chick." He said angrily.

--

That evening, Kai went through Tala's closet like a psychopath. "Do you have anything that makes you look better?" He asked, throwing a plaid shirt on the bed. He fumbled through Tala's countless pairs of jeans and groaned when he saw the ridiculous, hideous orange shirt. "Don't wear this."

"What?" Tala frowned, "My clothes are fine."

Kai snorted but thankfully didn't say anything. Finally he pulled out something and threw it at Tala's head. "Put this on, and throw on tighter jeans. You're ass is always neglected."

"My ass is _not_ always neglected," Tala muttered, but stripped off his shirt and pulled on the black collared shirt Kai had deemed acceptable.

He glanced over at Kai and frowned. Why was Kai allowed to dress him? His tastes in clothes were definitely a little…Odd, but he never looked anything short of gorgeous. It wasn't as if he wasn't attractive. Why can Kai-Okay. Right. Because this was the guy who was offered to be a model three times by the same persevering agent.

"Don't sulk," Kai said to him, admiring himself in the mirror. Others would say it was vanity, but he called it self-love. Of course, there were also a lot of other phrases to describe him, Tala's favourites being arrogant, egotistic and narcissistic.

Tala's mother opened the door a crack, "Boys, somebody's here to see you." She said, "Bryan?"

Tala looked up, "Invite him in."

Bryan slipped inside the door, and Tala could hear him say a "Thanks, Mrs. Ivanov," before entering. Tala fought back an open gasp at his attire. Dressed in a olive green button up shirt, black pants and a crisp blazer with his hair in his eyes, Bryan looked sophisticated, mature and absolutely drool-worthy.

"Wow," Kai commented, "You sure clean up well."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Bryan smirked and looked at Tala, "You look nice."

Tala flushed, "Thank you? So do you."

Bryan walked over and yanked lightly on a lock fiery red hair, "You're cute when you blush, you know that?" He teased lightly, though Tala saw a flash of something in his green, green eyes.

Tala felt his insides turn to goo.

Kai cleared his throat, "As much as I'm enjoying this wonderful display of affection in front of me, this feels too much like a date. And I'm starting to feel like a third wheel here."

Bryan laughed, "Fine. Ready to go?"

"I've been ready since I heard about this party," Kai declared, the first out the bedroom door, "Who's ready to get really drunk and have a super freaky threesome?"

"Are you boys leaving already?" Mrs. Ivanov called from the kitchen, "Please be careful! Kai, I don't want you getting into any fights!"

"Yes Ma," Kai replied sarcastically, but his eyes were kind. Ever since his mother passed away when he was eight, Tala's mother was like a surrogate one to him. She held a special place in Kai's heart.

"Do you really think there's going to be booze?" Bryan asked, walking into the cool evening breeze.

"Absolutely," Tala said instantly, "Ming Ming's a people pleaser, she knows everybody's expecting alcohol." That was the good and sometimes bad thing about Ming Ming's parties, they were loaded with alcohol. However, the girl does hold strict rules about drugs, she was to see none of them.

"Oh God," Bryan rubbed a hand over his eyes, "I'm awful when I'm drunk."

"What are you, an angry drunk?"

"Not really…" Bryan trailed off for a moment, "I'm…An embarrassing drunk. The last time I got wasted at a party I was so trashed. I did a huge amount of table dancing."

Tala grinned to himself. Table dancing? He had to see that.

--

Ming Ming's house was already pulsing with music by the time they reached the front gate. She lived in the rich neighbourhood, where the snobs and assholes reigned (some fine examples would be Whitney and Johnny), mansions that could make any pop icon's home look like a dollhouse. It was eight-forty five, the sun wasn't due to set for a while, but the house and giant lawn already resembled that of a club.

"This is brilliant," Kai grinned, slinging an arm around Bryan's shoulders, "I am going to forget about life tonight."

"This was a stupid idea," Tala suddenly said, "Doesn't Ming Ming realize everybody has school tomorrow?"

It was true. He bet half of the junior year was going to show up at school the next day hung-over and plowed with headaches. He wasn't looking forward to the 'aftershocks' but what the hell. He's here to party, after all.

When they arrived at the front door, somebody flung themselves at them. "Kai! Tala!" Tala looked up at a mass of copper hair and inhaled sharply. A strong scent of Axe. Johnny. And already a little drunk. They all pushed into the mansion.

"Hey guys, listen up, Ming Ming invited some friends that are foreign, and they are so goddamn hot, and so vulnerable to male attention! You have to check it out!"

Tala pushed Johnny off of him, "Goddamnit," He snapped, "You drunk?"

"Partially," Mystel grabbed Johnny's arm, "You're an idiot."

"You're brave enough to realize, boy," Johnny said, stumbling into the smaller boy. "Want to go check out chicks or something?"

"You need to sit down," Mystel said, laughing. "Come on, I'll get you some water."

When they finally staggered away, Tala heard Johnny half-slur, "You're a great friend…"

Bryan laughed, "Interesting guy."

"Oh, he's interesting alright," Tala said darkly, "He's okay when you get to know him, but kind of a first class asshole." A conceited, first class asshole.

"A spoiled rich kid with nothing better to do," Kai offered, "But really, that's what makes him attractive, am I not right?"

Tala picked up three beers from the cooler by his feet, "First drink of the night. Let's see how far we can get."

They clinked cans together and walked into a room filled with people. Bryan settled down comfortable on a couch, crossing his legs and keeping one arm on the armrest. Tala and Kai sat down on the loveseat across from him, albeit a little less gracefully.

"Um," Bryan furrowed his brow, "To…New friends. And drinking irresponsibly."

"And drinking irresponsibly," Kai echoed, as the three chugged down their beers. Tala swallowed, the warmth running through his body almost instantly. He knew it was hard to hold his alcohol, but as long as he doesn't die from alcohol poisoning, he didn't really care.

They were on their second or third beer when Ming Ming found them. "Hey guys!" She squealed, "Listen, Bryan, meet my friend. Bryan, this is Whitney."

Tala narrowed his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Whitney," Bryan said politely, sticking out his hand.

Ignoring the outstretched arm, Whitney took the liberty in leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "Bryan, it's so great to meet you," She purred, "I'm so afraid of rejection it took me forever to gather the guts to talk to a gorgeous guy like yourself."

Tala glanced at Kai, who rolled his eyes. So she was pulling the shy/sweet act. How cliché.

When she pulled away, Tala could see Bryan tentative smile, "Well, why would a pretty girl like yourself be afraid of rejection?" He offered.

She giggled, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder. Tala could give her credit, she looked like a wholesome, sweet, girl next door. Too bad she was the exact opposite of that. He nearly gagged when she not-so-subtly pulled her tube top a little lower on her rail thin body, showing a good amount of cleavage. She whispered something in Bryan's ear and Tala almost threw up when he saw Bryan laugh.

Somebody grabbed his arm, "You kids have fun." Kai wove him through the throngs of dancing, sweaty people and led him through the long, crowded hallways to get outside, right by the pool. "Don't freak."

Tala rounded on him, "What the hell was that? You just pulled me out, you know she's going to pounce on him at any given chance?"

"I know," Kai said calmly, sipping his beer.

"Then why did you take me out?"

Kai looked at him, crimson eyes boring into Tala's, "Because I get the feeling Bryan's smart enough to see right through her."

"Of course he is!" Tala ground out, "That's not the point, is it? Even geniuses do stupid things. I mean, Rei, right? He has good taste in girls or guys. But he dated her! And look what happened?"

Kai winced. "I do know what happened. She dumped him last year two days before Winter Formal and he was, what? Heartbroken?"

"_Furious, _I bet." Somebody said behind them. Tala turned around hopefully, before his shoulders sagged down.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Don't sound so disappointed," Miguel said casually, "The last time I checked, Bryan was being hit on. Is he Whitney's new boy toy?"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Tala snapped, "He's going to come around."

"You know, I don't think Whitney's that bad this year," Miguel commented, "She seems to have changed over the summer and she told me she wanted a steady relationship this year. Maybe she's serious."

Tala snorted, "Yeah, right." The last time Whitney had a serious boyfriend it was in kindergarten. She bought him chocolate on Valentine's Day and everything. Only to end up dumping him because he didn't get her roses. Hello, roses? They were fucking five!

"Anyways, forget about it. I came here to talk to you guys about something."

"What is it?" Kai grunted.

"Garland and Brooklyn, I think they had a fight. I don't exactly know, but when I saw them earlier tonight they didn't seem happy. Fix it." With that, Miguel turned and walked away, only to be mauled by a girl with a lot of skin showing.

"Miguel!" She squealed, "Let's go find somewhere private."

Tala only caught part of his wink as he strolled off and groaned under his breath. "We're supposed to help other people with their love lives when I can't even get mine under control?"

Kai grabbed his hand, "Forget it. Let's go find them."

They pushed past people around the pool, scanned the pool area but found no sign of the two. After looking around the back yard, they went inside again, checking every room of the first floor, neither coming out victorious.

"This isn't working," Tala said frustrated, entering yet another cramped room, but tripping on a cooler, "ARGH!"

He landed on a couple making out in a loveseat, "So sorry," he mumbled, but did a double take when he saw who the couple was. Just brilliant, "Hey Kai!" He yelled, "Come here."

Kai walked over, and his eye widened slightly, "Well, I think they've made up, don't you think?" He commented at the two bodies pressed tightly together.

Garland looked up, "What the hell are you two doing here?" He said, looking a little put off, his hand still on the nape of Brooklyn's neck.

"What are we doing here?" Tala scowled, "Miguel told us you got into a fight and we had to fix it! And now Bryan is probably getting felt up by Whitney so this is your entire fault!"

Garland sat up a little to give him room, "That doesn't make any sense," He said, swigging a beer, "How is that my fault?"

"Don't mind him, please." Kai muttered, "He's just heartbroken."

Brooklyn looked up, "I'm sorry, Tala," He said apologetically, then offering him a drink, "Here. Drink. It always helps."

Tala chuckled dryly, "I might as well, right? At least the imagination of making out with Bryan is a lot clearer when I'm drunk.'

"Oh my God, there you are." Bryan said staggering towards them, "I was up all night-Went all over the place looking-Where…Oh crap, sorry, I'm already drunk."

Garland motioned the couch in front of them, "Sit down, man."

Bryan groaned, rubbing his temples, "Man, here's the thing about chicks I find hard to understand, okay?"

"Enlighten us," Kai said, amused.

"They're so…They play so fucking hard to get! What the hell is up with that?" Bryan was definitely something else when he was inebriated, "Like, it's like, am I gonna get laid tonight, or-or what? Right?" He opened another beer, "Ah, I'm not making any sense."

"People are most honest when they're drunk," Brooklyn smirked, sipping a beer, "Why don't we tell each other the truth tonight?"

"Fine with me," Kai reached for one as well, "It's not like any of us are going to remember this tonight anyways."

"Or get laid." Tala muttered, raising his bottle, "Here's to…Happiness."

"And wealth." Garland added.

"And animal kindness." Brooklyn cut in. That was so typical of the animal lover/vegetarian.

"And beautiful people," Bryan murmured, "Cheers."

Tala smiled as he looked around. He was with his friends, his crush and an unlimited supply of alcohol. School was going to be hell tomorrow, but who the hell cares? It was going to be so worth it.

--

TBC

Please review!

Note: The anonymous reviews have been enabled, I don't understand why they were disabled in the first place.


	5. Intriguing

Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times

**Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times**

**Summary**: Tala and Kai are juniors at Warwick high. But they're not together. They're best friends. In fact, Tala feels that he's been single for too long. Like, WAY too long. So thanks to the appearance of a new sexually appealing student (don't you love how convenient this is?), Tala's nosy, messed-up friends, it makes up for an interesting year. Multiple pairings, multiple scenarios.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

**Warnings**: Lots of swearing, mature themes, a little OOC-ness

**A/N**: ARGH. I apologize profusely for the late update, there's something wrong with my laptop and I had to get it fixed.

**Chapter Five-Intriguing **

"This is great," Bryan slurred a little, leaning against Tala on the couch. Tala's stomach flipped as he felt the close proximity of the fair-haired boy, his thigh touching the other's firm leg and his arm resting against his waist. He could smell the cologne on Bryan, sexy and comforting at the same time. Tala sighed in bliss, and relaxed his shoulders.

"Let's play a game of Who-Would-You-Rather-Kiss-Here?" Kai suggested.

"That's not…That's not a fucking game," Garland murmured, his nose buried in Brooklyn's mass of orange hair.

"It is now," Kai snapped. "Since you have questioned my greatness and suggestion, you can go first. Who'd you rather kiss, Ming Ming or Hilary?" He asked Garland, referring to the brunette girl in his homeroom.

"Ming Ming," Garland shot an apologetic look to Brooklyn, who waved it away. "Okay, Kai. Big man. Your turn. Uhh…Miguel or Claude?"

Kai paused, "Miguel." He looked over at Brooklyn, "Come on boy, spit it out. Let's see…Tyson or Max?"

Brooklyn wrinkled his nose, "Urgh. Kissing Max would be like a sugar rush. But kissing Tyson would just be…Wrong. I'll have to go with Tyson." He looked at Tala and smirked, "Johnny or Enrique?"

"Johnny," Tala replied breezily, "I'm not marrying the guy."

"Johnny or Spencer?"

"Johnny, hey, hang on-"

"Michael or Kai?"

"Don't think I'm weird, Kai, sorry Kai, wait a moment-"

"Bryan or Kai?"

Tala froze, before exhaling softly. He should've known Brooklyn was going to as this. The boy was a genius, he could work his way around anything, twisting them into raw material. Brooklyn was grinning wickedly, not as inebriated as he seemed minutes ago. Garland was fighting his laughter, burying his face into his sweater. When he managed to look at Kai, Tala saw his best friend betraying their friendship and his grin.

"Tala?" Brooklyn prompted gently.

Tala gave in the urge to look at Bryan. The teenager was looking at him, calmly and contemplatively. He was stuck. In a fucking rut. Finally, he gave in. What was the point, they were all drunk. He wouldn't get his ass kicked.

"Bryan?" He said meekly.

"Good man," Garland said approvingly from where he sat, mockingly nodding his head. Tala flipped him off, then turned to Brooklyn.

"You only get one turn, jackass."

Brooklyn shrugged, "I decided to push my limits."

"You mean _my_ limits," Tala muttered, his alcohol infested mind swarming with a sudden random pornographic attack.

Mystel walked by, the usually elegant boy somehow swaying slightly. Tala had a feeling they weren't the only ones drinking tonight.

"Hey Mystel!" He called, louder than necessary. "Come join this game of Who-You-Would-Fuck."

"It's Who-You-Would-Kiss, dumbass." Kai rolled his eyes.

Tala ignored him, "Okay, Mystel. Johnny or Tyson?"

Mystel looked at him, his eyes wide and misty, "Johnny."

"Johnny," Tala slurred, "What the-what the fuck?" He buried his long fingers into his hair.

Mystel looked at Bryan in the eye, "Kai or Tala?"

Bryan didn't even miss a beat, "Tala."

Tala felt Garland's eyes drilling holes into his head and fought the urge to throw the cushion at his smirking face.

"Oh baby," Kai whistled, stretching his lean body out and yawning, "Who think we needs got sleep?"

"That didn't make any sense at all," Brooklyn murmured, snuggling up to Garland and tucking his head underneath his boyfriend's chin.

"Oh God, it totally did," Kai muttered, doing some sort of half flail with his arm before falling back onto the couch. He was obviously inebriated. Or sleepy. Or both. He rubbed his eyes with the balls of his palms slowly and stretched out his limbs again. Tala thought he looked like a five year old waking up on Christmas, but what the fuck, he's drunk too.

Bryan made to stand up part way and almost collapsed on top of Tala. Tala was kind of pissed at that. "I have to get going," Bryan declared to no one in particular, "It's my bedtime. Or something."

Kai sniggered, "You don't have a bedtime. You're sixteen." He tried to remember the last time he had a bedtime and his brain failed to deliver. His grandfather was the worst caretaker ever, seriously. His bedtime stories consisted of sketches from the encyclopedia.

Tala stood up slowly, "I should get going, too." He glared at Kai, "And so should you." He put emphasis on the 'you' to make sure Kai knew he wasn't fucking around.

Kai knew. He sat up almost instantaneously, "Gotta go, gentlemen," He said breezily to Garland and Brooklyn, tucked into the couch so much it was hard to tell where one boy ended and one boy begins. "Duty calls."

The next morning Kai would wake up with a bruise on his arm from where Tala had punched him the night before.

--

Tala showed up at school the next day late.

Technically he wasn't _late _late, he was merely a few minutes short of the bell. Of course, his English teacher Hiro Kinomiya had to get pissed, stick his hands on his waist and talk to him about the importance of showing responsibility by showing up punctual and how the English language was beauty and shit, all without sounding like a lecture.

After getting his ears bent, Tala finally made his way to his desk, the squeak of his chair way too loud in his hung over state of minded head.

Somebody poked him. Tala looked up to see Brooklyn smiling sympathetically at him, then passing him a note.

_you okay? alcohol got you, huh? me too._

Tala smiled. He looked at Brooklyn and shrugged. Brooklyn passed him another note.

_take out macbeth. act five._

Gratefully, Tala grabbed a sheet of paper and his battered copy of the play. He'd already read Macbeth once before, but it didn't mean that he liked Shakespeare any more than he liked having sandpaper shoved up his ass. For the sickos out there, it meant that he hated him.

By the end of class, Tala had already written "Bryan" a thousand times on the spare sheet of paper and not listening to a word of Mr. Kinomiya. And how was it fair that Tyson had a brother teaching at his own high school? Just when he thought he was going crazy, the bell rang.

Tala was about to be the first one out, but he caught sight of Brooklyn being beckoned towards Mr. Kinomiya's desk. He hung back a bit, trying hard to eavesdrop. He was doing this for Garland's sake.

"…You're not up to your full potential, Brooklyn, and I mean it." Mr. Kinomiya was saying. Tala heard kindness in the words.

He heard Brooklyn sigh, "Sorry sir. I just don't enjoy this class very much."

Brooklyn had guts! Thank God he was such a good student or he would've been kicked out of the school long ago.

"And that's understandable," the teacher replied, a hint of amusement in his voice, "But I have read some of your stuff, and believe me when I say it's phenomenal!"

"Thank you," Tala could hear the blush, "It's just some stupid stuff, really."

"Nonsense," Mr. Kinomiya said smoothly, "I'd like to offer you something, Brooklyn. You're a brilliant student. I'd like you to submit some of your writing to VOID, a youth magazine. It has the most amazing writers contributing fantastic articles and I think you'd do great."

Tala bit his lip; Brooklyn was a busy student. Does he have the time to write for this?

But Brooklyn sounded excited, "Wow, sir! I'll do it, definitely!"

"Brilliant," his teacher sounded genuinely happy, "Now get to your next class, bud, you don't want to be late!"

Brooklyn ran out of the classroom and nearly bumped into Tala. "Eavesdropping?" He smiled, his green eyes bright.

"Brooklyn," Tala began hesitantly, "Do you think you may have too much going on with your schedule?"

Brooklyn frowned, "Not particularly, thought I appreciate your sentiments."

Tala rolled his eyes as they started walking to their next class, "Just watch out for yourself okay? I don't want you to faint."

Brooklyn snorted. It was so like Tala to be a mother hen, even though he tries to toughen himself up, he knows how to take care of people.

--

There was a lot of buzz going around at lunch time. Apparently the final cut for the soccer team was up outside Gym One. Like Tala was going to look. He'd been humiliated enough, thanks.

But he ended going to take a look anyways, dragged there by Rei, who was so excited about seeing who would make it to determine what kind of season they were going to have. Apparently, it would be fantastic to write an article on that for the newspaper. Bullshit.

Tala scanned the list. Just as he predicted: Garland, Kai, Tyson, Michael, and yep, Bryan.

"Nobody surprising. Can we go?"

"Not yet," Rei craned his neck to look at the list, "Hey, that Kuznetsov guy made it! The new guy!"

"Can you keep it down?" Tala hissed, "You're so fucking loud."

"I didn't know he was that good!" Rei chirped excitedly, "I should interview him for the paper."

Tala's head snapped back so fast he almost got whiplash, "No. You're not." He snarled, "Now let's GO."

Rei pulled a face. Tala hated that face. The cute, little injured puppy face. The last time Rei pulled a face like that Tala had put on a clown suit and danced around for his cousin's birthday party. Never again.

Tala saw Bryan before Rei did. "Hey Bryan!" He waved at the taller boy and beckoned him over. "Congratulations, you made the team," he gave Bryan his most charming smile.

Bryan blinked and grinned, "Thanks. Just recover from a hangover?"

Tala flushed, "Yeah, can you tell? I'm never drinking again."

"That's what we always say," Rei butt in, "Until we see the alcohol again."

Bryan laughed, "That's true, that's very true."

Tala felt a nerve jump in his temple. Rei could be so…annoyingly charming. "Do you…Want to go for lunch?" He proposed, looking at Bryan and hoping Rei would get the hint to back off.

Rei was a good friend, and got the hint.

Bryan shrugged, "Sure, why not. Just had the worst pop quiz in world history."

"You take world history? I heard it's hard…"

They continued like this for a while to the cafeteria, chatting like school friends, one harboring their feelings and the other all too knowledgeable.

--

Bryan went over to Tala's house that afternoon to ask for some help with his algebra homework, only to find that he wasn't home. His mother had answered the door. Mrs. Ivanov was young, pretty and intelligent-looking, her hands rough from housework and just the hint of wrinkles at the edges of her eyes.

"Bryan! Nice to see you!" She exclaimed, inviting him inside, "Do you want something to drink? Coffee?"

"No, thank you, ma'am," Bryan said politely, "I'm just here to look for Tala."

"Oh, aren't you sweet, but Tala's not home at the moment," Mrs. Ivanov said as she dusted the piano. "He's volunteering at an old folk's home down the street."

Bryan looked up, surprised, "Really? I didn't know he did that."

"Yes, it's for his community hours, he says, but he's always been rather fond of the elderly." Tala's mother said affectionately.

He was about to reply when he spotted an exquisite painting hung above the table. "That's a beautiful piece of work, ma'am."

"Isn't it?" she smiled, "Kai painted that."

"Kai?" Bryan couldn't believe his ears. Kai Hiwatari. Big, tough, Kai? It was really hard to picture him with a paintbrush in his hand. Bryan had the sudden image of him in a beret and bit back a laugh.

"Yes, Kai's got a tremendous amount of talent, that boy. He painted that for me on mother's day. But Tala's got talent too, you know."

"Does he?" Bryan smiled.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Ivanov said dreamily, "Not art, not music, but if there's one thing Tala can do, it's taking care of people. He can't make do like Picasso, but if you need someone to talk to and a cup of hot cocoa, he's King."

--

TBC

Review?

I apologize if this chapter was too short. Next will be up soon. Thanks for reading!


	6. Enchanting

Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times

**Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times**

**Summary**: Tala and Kai are juniors at Warwick high. But they're not together. They're best friends. In fact, Tala feels that he's been single for too long. Like, WAY too long. So thanks to the appearance of a new sexually appealing student (don't you love how convenient this is?), Tala's nosy, messed-up friends, it makes up for an interesting year. Multiple pairings, multiple scenarios.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

**Warnings**: Mature themes, a teensy bit OOC, and rated for teenage boys and their dirty mouths!

**A/N**: Another chapter. I had a ton of fun writing this.

**Chapter Six-Enchanting**

Bryan took his time walking home from Tala's house. He'd spent a little time with Mrs. Ivanov but decided he would head back, since Tala wasn't available to help him with his algebra. Maybe he should try Garland, he's kind of a smart guy. Sure, he told Bryan he gets below average grades at the soccer tryout, but maybe he got the answers off of Brooklyn.

Just when Bryan received the mental image of Brooklyn doing his math homework at light speed while Garland pored over his shoulder, he bumped into somebody.

"Ouch! Watch it."

Bryan narrowed his eyes at the almost unfamiliar face underlying a mass of maroon hair held back by a sweatband. "Maybe you should watch where you're going, too. Where's the fire?"

Johnny McGregor smirked, "I _am_ the fire, man. Too hot."

Bryan rolled his eyes, "Right. Of course."

"I'm running," Johnny explained.

"I never would have thought." Bryan replied dryly.

His companion crossed his eyes and scowled, "I'm preparing for basketball season." He caught sight of the algebra textbook in Bryan's hand, "And what are _you_ doing? Studying up on math while you get sunburn on that pasty skin of yours?"

"Basketball season isn't here yet," Bryan pointed out, ignoring Johnny's second comment. "And aren't you a little short to be playing basketball?"

"Hey!" The Scotsman replied warningly, "Watch it, I've got a temper."

"You're quite the athlete aren't you?" Bryan asked, "Football, soccer, basketball…Do you do anything intellectually?"

Johnny ignored him, "I've been captain of the tennis squad for the past two years."

"Impressive," Bryan admitted, "So nothing intellectual."

Johnny snorted, "Not particularly. I'm good at debating," he paused, "My friend Robert is the captain of the chess club."

"No kidding," Bryan muttered, "Anyways, I should probably go." He made a motion to move.

"Hang on." Johnny stopped him before Bryan could fall onto the middle of the road and potentially get run over by a drunken ass-loving truck driving pedophile. "Are you studying up on algebra in the park or what?"

"I just need some help with my homework, that's all." Bryan said, annoyed.

"Hmm," Johnny scratched his head, "Well, I can't help you, I'm not Einstein's nephew, but maybe I could get somebody to help?"

Bryan considered his options. He could go to Garland's place, attempt to do his homework and end up playing video games, or he could go with Johnny to his stranger friend's house, get the answers and possibly get poisoned.

He turned to Johnny, "Well sure, why not?"

--

The house Johnny took him to was in Ming Ming's neighbourhood. It was huge, with a gorgeous front lawn and rose bushes by the front gate. The pathway towards the entrance had statues on either side, causing the visitor to feel almost miniscule. Johnny rang the buzzer as Bryan whistled under his breath.

"Wow, this is some place."

Johnny nodded, tapping his fingers impatiently against the speaker, "Oliver is extremely wealthy. It's ridiculous."

There was a bit of static before somebody spoke up, "'Ello? Who's there?"

"Hey Alexander, it's me, Johnny."

There was a pause on the other line, "Ahhh! Johnny boy, come on in."

The gate started to slowly open. "That was Oliver's butler, Alexander," Johnny explained as they walked to the door. Bryan saw a finely made fountain to his left. Although he knew little about art, he could still admire beauty when he saw it.

"This is some stuff," Bryan commented, looking around.

Johnny nodded, "Oliver's a brilliant artist, total fan of this kind of stuff. So his family has the money to actually afford all this."

"Wow," Bryan couldn't even remember the last time his family bought a canister of paint. It wasn't that they were poor, they were roughly in the upper middle class, but nobody in his family had any artistic qualities.

Johnny knocked on the extravagant front doors three times. On the third knock, it swung open to reveal a skinny man in an elegant suit. "'Ello Johnny!" He exclaimed, "Come on inside."

Johnny went inside without as much as a backwards glance towards Bryan. Awkwardly, Bryan followed.

Oliver's butler, Alexander, was still talking, "…And Oliver told me that he was working on some extraordinary artwork or something, so he locked himself in his room, but I know he's slacking off! Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

"I'll try," Johnny said, rolling his eyes at Bryan.

Alexander finally noticed him. "By Gods, who is this young man?" He demanded good-naturedly.

"Alexander, this is Bryan. He's a friend of mine, here to ask for some help."

"Help?" Alexander raised an eyebrow, "Help? Dear boy, do you need money? If you do, take it! We are generous with our money, and the Polanskis would've wanted you to have enough food to eat." He pressed a wad of bills into Bryan's hand.

"Er…" Bryan looked at Johnny for help, "Thank you, but I don't need money. I'm just here for some algebra help." He handed the roll of bills back to Alexander.

"Algebra?" The butler looked almost insulted, "C'est stupide!" He sighed, "Well, I guess school boys have to do what they have to do."

Johnny chuckled and motioned Bryan towards the spiral staircase up to the second floor.

"He's Oliver's fifth butler. Oliver has this bad habit of firing his butlers, but Alexander has lasted it out for now."

Bryan looked at the painting on the wall. They were all colourful pieces of work, some of nature, some abstract, some of the city.

"Oliver painted most of those himself," Johnny said, noticing Bryan's attention. They finally reached the top of the stairs and Johnny went to the first door on their left. Bryan couldn't figure out how Johnny can remember where Oliver was, the house was like a maze, every door was almost identical.

Johnny swung open the door extravagantly, "Oliver! What's up?"

"Hey!" A soft voice called from the room, "Come on in!"

Johnny grabbed Bryan by his sleeve and pulled him inside. Oliver's room-or so it seemed his room-was huge, about as big as a classroom. There was a giant drawer near the wall and a full length body mirror. On the queen sized four poster bed sat a petite green haired boy and a slender blonde one. Both had the same devilish gleam in their eyes. Bryan recognized the blonde on from the soccer tryout.

"Guys, this is Bryan. Bryan needs some help with his algebra homework." Johnny explained, "Bryan, this is Oliver and his best friend Enrique."

"Bonjour, Bryan!" Oliver chirped.

"Ciao, Bryan," Enrique winked, "You're the new guy in town, right?"

Bryan smirked, "Kind of."

"Math is so boring," Oliver said, a whine in his voice.

"You're a genius at it," Enrique said, a shocked look on his face.

"Oui, moron, which is why I'm going to help this poor guy out."

Bryan dug up his charm, "I really appreciate it," He forced out politely. It wasn't usually in his nature to pull a good boy next door act, but it didn't mean he didn't have it in him.

"Give me that," Oliver demanded, pointing to the textbook in Bryan's hand. "This shouldn't be hard."

"So…Bryan," Enrique said slyly to him, "Any girls you like yet? That Whitney's something, eh?"

Bryan wracked his brains for a Whitney and came up blank. "Er, I guess."

"Enrique likes the girls, but they all hate his guts," Johnny said as Oliver flipped through Bryan's textbook.

"They do not!" Enrique defended, "I am a total hit with the women!"

Bryan bit back a laugh. This friendly looking boy was a total hit with the women? He looked more like a lost puppy than anything.

"So Bryan," Oliver motioned him over, "You're just about into Algebra II in this chapter, what you need to know is…"

Bryan wasn't even listening. He hated math. Already he felt his attention drift away. It was going to be a long afternoon.

--

"So did you get the math?"

Bryan looked up at the sound of Johnny's voice. "A little bit," He wrinkled his nose, "Oliver's a good teacher."

Johnny laughed, "You didn't get any of it, did you?"

Bryan grinned, "Not particularly."

"At least you got your homework done," Johnny pointed out. "It's okay."

"You know, I still feel kind of bad I interrupted your running."

"Don't be," Johnny whacked a mosquito on his arm, "Ow-fuck. The sun's not even down and the bugs are already out. It's only five."

"Don't you like running?"

"What are you insinuating?" Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"I'm insinuating that you should probably make up time from your running."

Johnny ran his fingers through his messy hair, "Are you trying to get rid of me, Kuznetsov?"

"Maybe, _McGregor_," Bryan shot back. "Or maybe I'm giving you a challenge. Unless you're too chicken?"

"I'm not chicken!" Johnny defended, flaring up immediately, "I accept your challenge!"

Bryan snickered at the childish statement. He spotted Ming Ming's house down the street. "First one to Ming Ming's front gate wins."

Johnny glared at him, "Deal. You wanna count this down?"

"Three."

"Two."

"One," Their eyes met for a second.

"GO!" They both yelled, as the two shot off their mark.

Bryan felt his legs carrying him furiously, and though he carried a textbook in his hand and was dressed in jeans, not sport wear like Johnny, he still sprinted fast. He loved to run, loved the feel of the wind in his hair, blowing sand into his eyes. He saw the blur of Johnny's hair and realized he wasn't far behind him at all. He had Johnny in height, with his longer legs and bigger strides, but Johnny was quick and fast.

Ming Ming's house was across the street from where they were, and as Bryan ran after Johnny across the street he heard the squeal of car tires. He snapped his head to his left and saw a giant truck coming his way.

"Shit!" He yelled, jerking back onto the sidewalk as the truck driver whizzed past angrily.

"Watch where you're going, kid!" He yelled.

Bryan stuck his middle finger up at the driver, "Fuck you." He muttered. He looked both ways on the street and crossed it in defeat.

Johnny waited for him on the other said, leaning against the gate, looking every bit the arrogant snot nosed winner that he was. "Nice race," He smirked.

"That wasn't fair," Bryan scowled, "I have a textbook in my hand, I'm in jeans and I almost got run over."

Johnny contemplated it for a moment, "Fair enough. Let's call it a tie."

Bryan took a deep breath, "Did that make up for your running time?"

"It may have been worth it."

"I'm honoured," Bryan said sarcastically.

Johnny fell back to the gate, "Woo! That was quite a run. I knew I would beat you, though."

A high pitched squeal reached their ears, "Johnny! Bryan! You two!"

Bryan winced, then turned.

Ming Ming was running her little self down her lawn, giggling, while an older looking boy followed at her heels.

"Great," Bryan muttered, "I was hoping I could get home without getting too deaf."

"Bryan!" The girl greeted when she reached them, "How's it going?"

Bryan greeted Ming Ming warmly, watching Johnny approach the other boy, with a head of blazing purple hair and fiery red eyes.

"It's going okay, Ming Ming," Bryan replied, smiling his pretty, forced smile.

Johnny motioned the boy over to Bryan, "This is Robert," he introduced, "Robert, this is Bryan, the new kid."

Bryan laughed dryly, he was getting tired of being called 'The New Kid'.

"Please to meet you," Robert said politely, "Robert Jurgen, I'm in your phys. ed class."

Bryan widened his eyes, "Jurgen? As in, Jurgen enterprises, the sports store?"

"That's the one." Robert confirmed sleekly.

Bryan was impressed. Jurgen enterprises had almost taken over the sports world, funding many tournaments and had become a successful department store itself. No wonder Robert lived here, his family name must be under millions of dollars in wealth. And Robert was just what he had expected out of the family, polite, but with an air of snobby superiority.

"Robert's family makes millions per day," Johnny told him.

"No kidding," He murmured.

"Why are you out of breath?" Robert wrinkled his nose, "That looks _so_ uncouth."

"Bryan and I raced here." Johnny replied.

"Racing is uncouth," Robert rolled his eyes.

Bryan stifled his laughter behind his hand. Uncouth?

Ming Ming widened her bright eyes, "Won't you stay for dinner, Bryan?"

"Urm," The fair-haired boy wondered if Ming Ming invited everyone for dinner. He barely knew her. "No, I don't think so, I have to be home by six."

"A curfew?" Robert snorted, "Lame." The second part was said under his breath."

Bryan chuckled, annoyed. "I supposed I'll have to be lame while I walk home. See you guys around."

He was half-way out of the gate when someone stopped him, "Bryan, hang on!" Johnny looked up at him, "You weren't that bothered by Robert, were you?"

"Not at all," Bryan replied easily, "I'm not that bugged out by it. He's…interesting."

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "You're kind of an emotionless bastard, aren't you?"

Bryan looked up through wind swept bangs, "Well, I guess I am."

He gave Johnny an unreadable smile and started his walk home. His house was a couple of blocks away, he had to get a head start if he wanted to get home in time for supper.

When he did look back at Ming Ming's front gate, Johnny was gone, and the sun burned the pupils of his eyes.

--

TBC

I realize there was no Tala (or Tala/Bryan action) but I promise the next chapter would make up for it. I wanted to write a ton of Bryan/Kai friendship stuff, but then hello? I got to play around with The Majestics! I love them. Aren't they just precious?

Read and review, please!


	7. Tempting

Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times

**Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times**

**Summary**: Tala and Kai are juniors at Warwick high. But they're not together. They're best friends. In fact, Tala feels that he's been single for too long. Like, WAY too long. So thanks to the appearance of a new sexually appealing student (don't you love how convenient this is?), Tala's nosy, messed-up friends, it makes up for an interesting year. Multiple pairings, multiple scenarios.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

**Warnings**: Mature themes, a teensy bit OOC, and rated for teenage boys and their dirty mouths!

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it. You know who you are! :D

**Chapter Seven-Tempting**

Bryan walked up the steps to his house and toed off his shoes. Turning the door handle, he was upset that once again, his parents didn't lock the door. When he walked inside, he was faced with darkness. He fumbled in the dark, swearing a silver streak when he tripped over a pair of shoes and finally found the light switch. Switching it on, he saw the soft, leather couch being occupied by someone with their feet in the air. Thinking of what Oliver's butler, Alexander, would say at that, he bit back a laugh.

He looked down at the shoes he tripped over and realized they were only about the size of his hands. "Mom!" He called, "Ian's left his shoes lying around again!"

His brother, only six years old, sat up from the couch defiantly, "They were fine before you came in and messed them up!"

Bryan rolled his eyes and shoved his sneakers on the shoe rack. "You're stupid." He told the small, purple haired boy. Ian's parents were troubled teenagers who couldn't take care of a baby, so naturally they gave him away to adopt. Bryan's parents, being the kind, ignorant people most couldn't stand, had to adopt the boy. Thankfully, Ian's mischievous antics fit right in with Bryan's attitude.

"MOM!" Ian bellowed, "BRYAN CALLED ME STUPID!"

A soft voice came from the second floor, "Bryan!" His mother was obviously preoccupied with something because she didn't sound upset at all, "Don't call your brother that!"

Bryan scoffed and looked over at his brother, now biting his nails, "What the hell were you doing in the dark by yourself?"

"Experiencing what astronauts feel like!" Ian said excitedly.

That explained his feet in the air. "Astronauts?" Bryan raised an eyebrow as he settled on the matching loveseat across from the couch.

"Yeah! They float in space, and space is dark, right?" Ian exclaimed, "And then I was floating-"

Bryan snickered, "You weren't floating, bud, you were sitting upside down with your feet in the air. Which I guess," He said quickly, not wanting to burst his brother's bubble, "Is the same thing."

Ian disregarded his comment, "I want to be an astronaut when I grow up!" He said, his eyes bright and naïve, "Isn't that cool."

Bryan grinned at him, "Absolutely bud, absolutely." He reassured him. He would never let anybody see this side of him, the soft, caring side. Besides, he only let this side show around his brother.'

He ran up the stairs, his algebra textbook in his hand. "What's for dinner?" He asked nobody in particular. Spotting a closed door beside his parents bedroom, he sighed and went to open it.

"Shut the door!" Lillian Kuznetsov demanded. Bryan's mother was a photographer, and this was her pride and happy place. The darkroom was set right between his parent's bedroom and Bryan's room.

"New prints?" Bryan guessed, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking over to the short, petite figure bending over a table.

"Some stuff for a nature magazine. It's pretty wicked stuff!" His mother said excitedly, turning to her son, "I went down to the natural preserve and took these. Usually I'd have to go away on a business trip, but this one was easy. Look," She said, pointing to a hanging photograph, "My objective was falcons! Aren't they beautiful? Let me tell you, Bryan," she brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face, "These are elegant, beautiful creatures."

"Right," Bryan muttered.

His mother looked at him fondly, "Did I ever tell you how great you look in darkrooms, Bryan? Just like your father."

Bryan was almost embarrassed, if it hadn't been the tenth time his mother told him that.

"You're such a handsome boy," Lillian said, cupping his cheek and tilting his head down to look at her, "I am a proud mother! You grew up so well. You know, you were such a beautiful baby. Sometimes you remind me of these falcons. So beautiful."

"Mom, don't," He said, embarrassed, "God, you always say that."

His mother smiled, "Well, can I help it?"

Bryan avoided the question, "What's for dinner?"

"I made pasta!" Lillian, as though he should be proud of her, "Just wait till your father comes home. The sauce should almost be done. Now," She said, suddenly stern, "Get out! I have work to do."

Grinning, Bryan left the room. There was nobody who could make him feel like his mother did. No matter how bad of a day he had, it was always that Mom knew best. His father sure knew how to pick them.

The front door opened, then closed. "I'm home!" Bryan's father declared. Andre Kuznetsov was a busy man, an accountant working from 9 to 5. Bryan looked over the railing. "Bryan! Come greet your old man." Andre said affectionately.

Ian ran over, "Daddy!" He threw himself in the man's arms.

Bryan laughed. Ian was Daddy's favourite, not Bryan. His father loved him, but he just didn't care for Bryan as much as he did Ian. It may be because his father didn't like his devil-may-care attitude, or the fact he slacks off in school occasionally. Whatever it was, there was always something unsaid between the two.

After letting go on Ian, Andre looked up, "You're not going to say hi?" He inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

Bryan's father looked like him. With the exception that his hair was a darker, dirty blonde and he'd put on a few pounds 'round the middle, he had Bryan's features. Only his green eyes were soft and good-natured, unlike his son's hard, cold ones.

"Hi Dad," Bryan grinned, "What's up?"

His father shook his head, "What a teenager answer. Lillian!" He called up the stairs, "I'm home!"

"Well, welcome home, darling!" Came the muffled answer, "I'll be right down!"

Bryan smiled and descended the stairs.

--

Tala didn't go straight home after his volunteer hours at the old folk's home. Instead, he took a detour road and went to Kai's. When he reached the familiar house, the four story house looking rather out of place in the small neighborhood, Tala didn't even bother to knock, just went right up the path and walked inside. Kai's grandfather was rich, head of Biovolt industries, an extremely popular furniture store. Which was slightly ironic, since Kai and his grandfather got all their furniture at Ikea. If Kai let him, his grandfather would move to Ming Ming's neighborhood. Thank God he didn't.

"Hey there," Tala greeted the old man sitting in the lushly decorated living room.

Voltaire looked up, then twisted his mouth into something that resembled a smile, "Tala," He greeted politely, "Kai's upstairs in his room."

Tala caught a glimpse of the magazine in Voltaire's hands and stifled his snickers. Playboy? Before he'd say something he knew he would regret, he ran up the spiraling staircase to Kai's room.

As usual, he didn't even bother to knock, "Hey man."

Kai was lying on his bed, reading a novel. Tala caught a glimpse of the cover. To Kill a Mockingbird. That was a good book. He settled on the edge of Kai's bed. "Come on, talk to me."

Yawning, Kai folded down the edge of the page he was on. Tala winced, he hated it when people mistreated books. Yes, this counted as mistreatment. "Hi, Tala," He said calmly, putting the book on his bedside table and glancing up at Tala with crimson eyes.

"We have to talk," Tala started, "About-"

"Bryan." Kai finished, "Of course."

"You know," Tala started, angry, "Not everything I think about has to do with him. And his face. His beautiful, beautiful face. And his body."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," Tala exhaled, surrendering, "So you know I made the bet with Garland about getting a date with him?"

"Apparently."

"Do you think I can do it?"

Silence.

Tala widened his eyes, "You don't think I can do it!"

Kai sighed.

"You don't think I can do it?" This time it was a question.

"Listen, Tala," Kai explained, "It's obvious who's got control of the situation. I'll tell you. It's Bryan. No, listen," He said, noticing Tala was about to speak, "He's got a dominant personality. I really don't know how you're going to do this if you don't start getting your act right."

Tala gaped, "Thank you, Doctor Phil," He said finally.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Kai muttered, "This should be easy for you. You're hot. You should be able to do this. I mean, Bryan's practically feeding you a line, all those comments he made!"

"_Yes_," Tala hissed, "But he's a confusing guy! I don't know if he likes me. I don't even know if he's gay! You saw how he acted around Whitney."

"He's probably just being polite," Kai said to him, "You know, new kid and all."

Tala sighed. Before he could say anything, the phone rang.

Kai reached over and picked it up, "Hello?" He said huskily. That was how he answered the phone. With the sexiest voice he had. Tala didn't know why he had to torture people like that.

"Yes…Yes, he's here. Okay. Thank you. I'll tell him. Bye." Kai hung up. "That was your mom," He told Tala, "Bryan came over."

Tala nearly fell off the bed, "Are you shitting me?" He asked, his eyes bright. "Why did he come?"

"Your mom didn't ask him. Don't you see? He obviously likes you, for whatever reason, he went to your house!"

"It's probably nothing," Tala said, biting back giggles. Jesus, he was going to _giggle_. He was such a chick.

"Go home, Tala," Kai said wearily, "Your mom sounds tired. You should help her out."

Tala sighed and got up, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school," He said, kissing Kai on the cheek.

Kai grunted. How informative.

--

That night, Tala lay in bed, a thousand thoughts in his head.

Did Bryan like him? It was confusing, considering he had made a couple of comments that made Tala's blood rush and his head light. But he flirted with Whitney, and sometimes even with Rei! Maybe Bryan just assumed Tala was the kind of guy who liked hitting on his friends. Or maybe Bryan was that kind of guy. Or something.

Tala tried to think of the last time he was this confused and came up blank. Maybe when he was six and found out Santa wasn't real, but the milk and cookies were gone.

He yawned, twisting in his sheets. It was hot. His mind was hot. Bryan was hot. Everything was really hot. He could jerk off, but that probably wouldn't be the best idea. _And _he had school tomorrow.

Tala groaned and looked at the clock. 11:11. It was said that if you make a wish at 11:11, it would come true. Tala squeezed his eyes shut.

"I wish Bryan would give me a sign about who he likes." He said out loud.

He was asleep in minutes.

--

Plan DUDS was going worse than ever. Tala really didn't want to face Garland's stupid smirking face, but he also didn't want to seem like an idiot in front of Bryan. Speaking of Garland, and not to mention Bryan, he saw the two conversing with each other in the courtyard. Taking a deep breath, Tala made his way over to them.

Bryan spotted him first, and brushing his wispy bangs out of his eyes, smiled at him. Tala felt himself melt. Garland turned around and just waved. Tala was turned off immediately.

"Hey Tala!" He greeted. Even though he didn't used like Garland when they just met, Tala found himself inexplicably growing towards him, sometimes thinking him even slightly endearing. Tala was too soft.

"How're you doing?" Bryan said warmly.

"Fine," Tala said, trying hard not to sound dreamy. He was attractive, damnit! "My mom told me you came by yesterday."

"Oh yeah," Bryan's green eyes twinkled, "I had a nice conversation with your mom before I headed out. I was looking for help with my algebra."

"You just went home without any help?" Tala asked, worried that Bryan may not have done his homework.

Bryan shook his head, "I ran into Johnny, and he took me over to Oliver's house to get it done."

Tala's heart sank. Johnny McGregor, the asshole. He took Bryan to Oliver's? Tala mentally berated himself for not skipping _one goddamn day_ away from his fucking volunteer work so he could spend quality time with Bryan.

"Maybe we should make up for the lost time," Tala said bravely.

Bryan looked at him, "Maybe we should. Are you-" He was caught off when an insane amount of squealing reached their ears.

Tala jerked out of his reverie. Garland was still standing there, but unlike before, when he was listening calmly, he was squeezing his eyes shut as he was tackled by somebody small and sugar high.

"Garland!" Ming Ming giggled, "You dog, why didn't you call me back last night? We were supposed to plan a get together!"

Garland frowned, "You didn't call me, Ming Ming."

Tala almost laughed at the display of tolerance Garland showed. Maybe he ought to give the guy a little more respect.

But his heart sank when he realized who had showed up with Ming Ming. Whitney walked up to Bryan, a predatorily smirk on her face.

"Hey Bryan," She purred, running her fingers down his arm.

Bryan flicked his gaze towards her, "Hello."

"So I was thinking," Whitney didn't think, "Are you free this afternoon? We could go get some ice cream."

To Tala's horror, Bryan merely shrugged. "I'm free, I guess. Why not?"

"Brilliant!" Whitney flashed her stupid, even, white teeth and grabbed Ming Ming, "Let's _go_."

When she left, Garland tried his hardest to catch Tala's eye. He refused to meet it, and just looked at the ground. When he finally tore his eyes away from the ant desperately trying to move a grain of rice, he looked at Bryan. The look on his face was confusing, indifferent but there was something underlying it.

"I should probably go," Bryan muttered, hoisting his backpack on his shoulders, "I have to go to Mr. Kinomiya for extra help in English. I'll see you guys later."

As Tala stared at Bryan's retreating back, he sighed. Garland put a gently hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Go ahead," Tala murmured, "Gloat."

"I'm not going to gloat, Tala," Garland said softly, "I'm sorry."

Tala shook his head, "It doesn't matter, I had a feeling he was straight."

"There's no easy way to take this."

"I'm fine," Tala ground out, "I just have to go, now. I'll just go." He sighed, resigned, "I'll see you later."

--

The morning passed by in a crazy blur. Tala did his work furiously, not stopping once to chat with whoever was sitting beside and complain about the workload like how he usually did. He just did his work. Even his teachers were surprised, but they assumed Tala had just finally grew up and matured. Yeah, right.

Tala sat by himself at lunch, prodding his salad with his fork. It was soggy, he didn't want to eat it.

How could he be so stupid as to think Bryan, _Bryan_ of all people, would be attracted to him? Tala didn't even know if he was gay. And now he's made a fool of himself, in front of so many people.

Kai slipped into the seat beside him quietly, "How're you doing?"

Tala didn't reply.

"Garland told me what happened."

"Figures," Tala mumbled. Kai and Garland talked all the time, mainly because they were on the same sport teams.

"Where's Bryan?" Kai tried a different approach.

Tala shrugged, keeping his eyes downcast.

Kai looked up and spotted said person walking towards them. "This isn't his fault, Tala, so don't go blaming him."

Bryan sat down, "Hi."

Kai grunted.

Tala didn't say anything.

Bryan frowned, "Is something wrong?"

Kai looked at Tala, "Nothing's wrong," he said, "I guess we're all kind of tired."

"I can relate," Bryan said sympathetically, "I was up all night playing video games!"

Kai allowed himself to smile. Looking over at Tala, he realized he was glancing at Bryan with a wistful look in his eyes. He sighed, this whole thing wasn't going to blow over yet. If only he could find someway to make this work, everything would be fine. And Tala wouldn't look so much like somebody shot his puppy. But if he deserved all the credit Kai got, then maybe he could make something work out.

--

TBC

I realize this probably doesn't get the plot going anywhere, but chapter seven and six were pretty much filler chapters, just to give the reader some sort of information on the character's backgrounds. I apologize if this pisses anybody off.

Didn't you like Bryan's family? I was tired of having all the characters with single parents, and I had to include Ian in the story!

Please read and review, I'd really appreciate it!


	8. Bewitching

Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times

**Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times**

**Summary**: Tala and Kai are juniors at Warwick high. But they're not together. They're best friends. In fact, Tala feels that he's been single for too long. Like, WAY too long. So thanks to the appearance of a new sexually appealing student (don't you love how convenient this is?), Tala's nosy, messed-up friends, it makes up for an interesting year. Multiple pairings, multiple scenarios.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

**Warnings**: Mature themes, a teensy bit OOC, and rated for teenage boys and their dirty mouths!

**A/N**: I SLLAAAVVEE OVEEERRR THEEE COOOMMPPUUUTTTERRR FOOOR MMMYYY REEEVVIEEWWEERRS

That was slightly odd. But seriously, thank you to everybody who reviewed. I really do love reading feedback, and all you guys are AWESOME! :D Now enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Eight-Bewitching**

Kai sat in world history tapping his pen on his cheek. Technically, he was listening-it didn't matter if he absorbed it or not, right?

He glanced out the window and let out a sort of self-deprecating sigh. He was bored, tired and rather sexually frustrated, not like he'd let anybody find that out. His best friend was in the throes of woe, and his teacher was probably going to give him detention when he finds out Kai drew dirty pictures inside his desk with a Sharpie.

Kai stifled a snicker. No teacher took the time to look into desks and check for Sharpie imprints. That's why the kids did it.

"Mr. Hiwatari!" His teacher's soft voice shot through the air, "Can you repeat my question?"

Kai looked at Judy Tate, Max Tate's mother, through half lidded eyes lazily, "Your question?" He repeated.

"Yes, Mr. Hiwatari," Mrs. Tate replied, exasperated. Kai almost felt bad. No doubt she was a spectacular teacher, too bad she was stuck teaching a shitty subject nobody cared about.

"No, I'm afraid I can't," Kai replied smoothly. A group of girls behind him giggled.

His teacher sighed, "So sick of your stuck up arrogance," She said softly, so that only he heard her comment.

Kai smiled, "Sorry ma'am, old habits die hard."

Mrs. Tate brushed back her long blonde hair, "I don't know what to do with you children," She muttered. The bell rang. As the chairs squeaked in the rush of students, she called out, "I'd like you to all read page 206 of the textbook and be prepared to discuss it tomorrow!" She looked at Kai, "Stay behind, Kai, please."

Following her demand, Kai leaned leisurely back on his chair and tipped it back, using his legs on the desk for support. He adopted a nonchalant, indifferent look on his face as girls swept past him, giggling. He caught sight of Johnny, who was pretending to gag and flipped him off.

"Get out of here, Johnny!" Mrs. Tate called. Johnny shrugged and mimed shooting himself with a gun. Mystel walked past him, but not before grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door.

Kai was somewhat grateful for the little guy.

Mrs. Tate moved to sit on the desk in front of his and looked at him expectantly. Kai kept his gaze focused on her rack. He wasn't remotely interested in her (albeit perfect) breasts at all, but he knew it would probably piss her off. Or make her uncomfortable. One of the two.

Mrs. Tate seemed to notice his gaze and shifted uncomfortably, "Kai, why have you been acting up in class?"

Kai leaned back, "When have I not been acting up?"

His teacher sighed, "I spoke to your geography teacher last year and he said the same thing. Why do you do this? You're a smart, intelligent young man."

Kai shrugged.

"It's not even like you have bad…Influences," Mrs. Tate said to him, "Your best friend, Tala Ivanov, he's a good student. Why can't you-" She broke up, confused and resigned.

He felt kind of bad, and decided to take the whole tone down a bit, "If I say I try harder, will you let me go?"

His teacher sighed, "Even though I know you're lying?"

Kai didn't say anything.

Mrs. Tate shuffled a few paper and exhaled, "Alright, get out."

He was almost out the door when she stopped him. When he turned to look at her, she was still collecting the papers. "Of all the animals, the boy is the one most unmanageable."

Kai laughed, exiting the classroom. No kidding.

--

So Kai ended up going over to Tala's house when Bryan went on his date with the oh-so lovely Whitney. However, to his amusement (but not so much surprise), he found that Garland was already there.

He'd only figured this out because he had seen Brooklyn sitting on Tala's front lawn, watering the flowers while Mrs. Ivanov gushed in the living room.

"He's such a sweet boy! What a kind hearted soul, pity you don't see many of him these days…"

Snickering quietly to himself, Kai took the stairs by two and barged into Tala's room without as much as a knock. He settled himself by the dismayed redhead gracefully and stretched himself out. Just to piss Garland off, he stuck one of his socked feet by the other boy's waist and dug in.

"What do you want?" Tala asked monotonously, while Garland squirmed.

"How're you holding up, buddy boy?" Kai asked, mocking, but sympathy was laced in his voice.

"Peachy fucking keen." Garland was really starting to become uncomfortable now. "Garland's been keeping me company."

"Bet you really like that," Kai teased his best friend. Although it didn't seem like it, he was trying hard to cheer Tala up. "Still moping over the Bryan slash Whitney date extraordinaire?"

"You're an asshole," Tala replied dryly, "And no, you piece of crap, I'm not moping."

"OW!" Garland shouted when Kai's toes dug into his ribs. And then, just in case he didn't get the point across, "Ow, fucking motherfucking fuck."

Ignoring him, Kai continued his foot assault (having now trapped the other teenager up against Tala's bookshelf) and said, "He's probably not straight, Tala. Just going out with Whitney to make her happy. He's a people pleaser, ain't he?"

"No, he's not!" Tala groaned, "He's rude, witty, sarcastic, smart and all too brilliant to not be straight! And of course he'd go out with Whitney! Even after we told him she was a bitch."

"I'm brilliant, but I'm not straight," Garland defended, "And OW, Kai, fuck. Stop." His head slammed against the bookshelf. A Tree Grows in Brooklyn fell and hit him on the head.

"It doesn't matter, Tala," Kai said, "So what if he's straight? He could just be an asshole."

Tala sniffled. "He's not an asshole. He's actually nice."

"Maybe he's just pretending to be straight," Garland pointed out, "You know, to try and fit in."

"I guess," Tala muttered. "But I doubt it."

"Okay listen to me," Kai said, "We're going over to somebody's house and we're going to have a lot of fun. Like with Barney. Let's go to Johnny's. We can destroy his pool. Or something."

"Fine," Tala sighed, "Let's go."

The trio sat in a sudden silence for a moment.

"KAI! JESUS CHRIST. MOVE YOUR MOTHERFUCKER OF A FOOT."

--

After grabbing Brooklyn and promising Mrs. Ivanov that 1. They were not going to corrupt him, 2. They were not going to commit murder, and 3. They were not going to swim drunk.

However, when the four got to Johnny's house, it was slightly a surprise to see that Mystel was already there.

"What are you doing here?" Tala asked, frowning. He didn't recall any sort of relationship between Johnny and Mystel.

The other boy shrugged, "I like subsiding in rich atmospheres." Tala couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"You better be careful," Garland said warningly. He treated Mystel like a little brother sometimes, "Or you'll be a rich snob. Like Johnny."

"Hey!" Johnny's voice called, "Watch it or I won't let you in, damnit." He strode out to the front lawn in nothing but a bathrobe and Garland covered Brooklyn's eyes with his hands. He had some innocence left, for Christ's sake.

Inside the gate, Mystel turned to Tala, "Oh, by the way, we have a new assignment from photography, since you weren't in class today."

Kai narrowed his eyes. Tala skipped photography? He shot the redhead a glare that promised him he was going to kill him later.

Thankfully, Tala was used to the glare and ignored it. "What is it?"

Mystel beamed, "Artistic nudes. That's why I'm at Johnny's place."

Tala's heart did some irregular heartbeat very like something heard during a marching band, "Artistic nudes?"

The other boy nodded, "Our teacher said she realized it's very advanced, but she though we could do it. The rules were: Boobage is okay, but she doesn't want to see any genitalia. The ass is okay too. You can do anybody."

"You're doing artistic nudes of Johnny?" Tala asked.

Mystel heard the surprise in his tone, "I know, I was surprised too. But it turned out to be easier than I thought!"

"No, that's not why I'm surprised," Tala said impatiently, "I'm not surprised you're doing artistic nudes. But you're doing them of _Johnny_?"

"Hey!" Johnny shouted, "I take offense to that!"

Tala saw Kai giving him an all-knowing, important Kai Hiwatari look that apparently Tala Ivanov was supposed to be fluent in. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't.

They eventually all jumped into Johnny's pool with their clothes on and play Marco Polo. Tala lost. How it was even possible to lose at Marco Polo was really beyond his imagine, but he had heavy clothes that dragged him down, damnit.

"I'm wiped," Brooklyn muttered, toweling dry his hair with a towel Johnny had handed him. "And hungry."

"I'm annoyed," Garland scowled (they had undid his ponytail countless times, braided it, and used it as a weapon against him), "And hungry. Do you want to get something to eat?"

Brooklyn shot his boyfriend a smile, "Are Kai and Tala okay to go home by themselves or do they have to be chaperoned?"

Tala hit him. They weren't that immature.

"SPLASH FIGHT!" Kai roared, pouring a bucket of freezing cold water over Tala's newly blow dried hair (he had begged Johnny to use his diffuser, and after a long argument, the Scot had finally let him).

Okay, maybe they were a little immature.

"You bastard!" Tala yelped, jumping on Kai's back and attempting to beat him into the pool deck, without much success. "I'm going to rip you apart!"

Maybe a lot.

"Hey!" Kai whined, "It's a splash fight, you're supposed to get wet."

"That wasn't even a splash fight, you loser, that was you pouring a bucket of water over my hair. Which, by the way, was just dry!"

"Jeez," Kai muttered, "Fiery temper."

Tala suddenly really wanted to push Kai into the pool. After a moment's hesitation, he did. It felt really good. And who's he to stop a good thing?

Apparently Kai didn't think it was really good, because he climbed out of the pool, dripping wet, resembling something of an angry squirrel. Tala said squirrel, because all the other rodents in the world were way too cute have any kind of vengeance in their little furry bodies.

After they finally had their adorable boyish scuffle (and mothers and grandmothers alike would coo at what wholesome, nice boys there are), Tala let himself be dragged back home dripping wet.

"Don't catch a cold!" Garland yelled at them, while Brooklyn waved.

"Don't screw him too hard into the mattress!" Kai yelled in reply.

Brooklyn flipped him off. Little guy was not so innocent after all.

"So," Kai said to Tala, slinging an arm around the taller one's shoulders, "Your photography assignment." His voice had a suggesting tone to it.

Tala sighed, "I'm not going to take nude photos of you, Kai, so don't even bother asking. I don't want to see your dick."

"I wasn't going to say that!" Kai defended, although he sort of was.

"What were you going to say?"

"Well, let's think of it like this…" Kai looked at Tala, "Who went on a date with Whitney today?"

"Bryan?"

"Who do you have the hots for?"

"Bryan?"

"What project were you just assigned?"

"…Artistic nudes? So what?"

"Oh come on, you loser," Kai said mockingly, "Come on, think hard. Add them together."

Tala thought hard. And thought hard. And recharged his lightbulb. And thought harder. And suddenly, it clicked. One plus one was a goddamn two. His light lit up. He got the clue. He was succeeding in life. He had a next step. He'd skipped the snakes and climbed the ladder.

He kicked Kai into his own house and ran home.

--

Tala didn't even greet his mother when he barged through the door, just kicked off his shoes and made some kind of gorilla mating call as a greeting. Running upstairs to his room, Tala had already picked up the phone when he realized he didn't have Bryan's number. Fuck.

He dialed the next best thing (actually, the next best thing would probably be somebody of equal attractiveness to Bryan, but he had to work with what he got), "Hello? Is Garland there?"

"This is he, who is this?" Garland said in a businesslike tone.

"Your mother."

Silence. "My, mom, you've changed." The sarcastic tone was heard through the earpiece, "What do you want, Tala? I'm busy."

"Save your jacking off for later, I need your help," Tala said quickly, grabbing a pen and paper. "Give me Bryan's number."

Garland sighed, "You're lucky I'm a good person or I'd leave you hanging like this. Give me a moment."

Tala heard the phone click on the table and one of Garland's many siblings yelling at him to take out the trash. Tortured, Tala started doodling on the sheet of paper. It was after five illustrations did he realize he was drawing many different forms of a male penis. He then drew boobs to feel manly.

Garland picked up the phone again, "Okay, listen to this…" He gave Tala Bryan's number.

"Thank you!" Tala said gratefully, "I owe you one." A non-committal grunt. "See you tomorrow."

Hanging up the phone, Tala dialed Bryan's number quickly, getting it wrong three times before he'd actually got the proper digits down.

Somebody picked up the phone, "Hello?" The voice belonged to somebody young, probably a little boy, with a mouthful of food.

"Hi there, may I speak to Bryan?" Tala asked nervously.

There was chewing on the other line, "To whom am I speaking to?"

He laughed, "This is Tala. And you are?"

"I'm Ian," the little boy declared proudly, "I'm Bryan's brother."

He didn't know Bryan had a brother, but now wasn't the time to learn new facts about hot people. "Hi Ian, is he there?"

"Hang on a moment." The phone was placed on a hard surface, and Tala could hear Ian yelling. "Bryan! Phone for you! It's from Tala!"

After a moment, somebody else picked up, and Tala could hear Bryan's husky voice, "Okay, Ian, hang up."

"Bryan?" Tala guessed.

"Yes, that would be me," Bryan sounded amused, "Can I help you?"

Tala licked his lips nervously, "I actually have a favour to ask you."

"What is it?"

"It's for my photography class," Tala explained, "We're supposed to do-"

"Hang on a sec," Bryan interrupted him. Then, louder, "Ian! Hang UP!"

Tala heard a grumble and a click.

"Sorry, continue."

"Anyways," Tala said, hoping he wasn't rambling, "We're supposed to do something for photography class, and I was wondering maybe you'd like to be my model?"

"Sure thing!" Bryan answered breezily, "What kind of photos?"

Tala flicked his pen back and forth, "It's…Uh…Artistic nudes."

There was a silence on the other line. "Artistic nudes?" Bryan repeated.

"Uh…Yeah," Tala laughed nervously, "You know, nudes."

"So…I have to be naked?"

"That's the general idea, yes." Tala bit his lip, "Listen, if you don't want to do it-"

"When should I come over?" Bryan said this question like he was asking for the time, or for a burger, or for a blowjob-no.

"Tomorrow?"

"I have soccer practice."

"The day after that?"

"Ian has a doctor's appointment and I have to take him."

"Oh." Tala was quiet for a moment, before Bryan spoke up.

"How about now?"

Tala didn't say anything, just sat there in shock. Now. Could he handle it?

He didn't even care, "Now is good. Come over now."

Bryan chuckled, "I'll see you soon, Tala." He hung up.

And Tala just sat on his bed, his phone still pressed to his head, the dial tone echoing faintly in his ear.

--

TBC

Okay, I realize it's torture ending the chapter like this, but the next one will be posted as soon as possible, because it's already been written. Next week I go on vacation to Tokyo, so I'm hoping to give you guys two updates quickly.

Please review!


	9. Enticing

Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times

**Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times**

**Summary**: Tala and Kai are juniors at Warwick high. But they're not together. They're best friends. In fact, Tala feels that he's been single for too long. Like, WAY too long. So thanks to the appearance of a new sexually appealing student (don't you love how convenient this is?), Tala's nosy, messed-up friends, it makes up for an interesting year. Multiple pairings, multiple scenarios.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

**Warnings**: Mature themes, a teensy bit OOC, and rated for teenage boys and their dirty mouths! This chapter does contain un-descriptive nudity.

**A/N**:

**Chapter Nine-Enticing**

Tala paced around his room aimlessly. He hated himself for being such an neat freak, seeing now that he had nothing to straighten up while he waited for his model to show up for his porno photo shoot. His model. He still couldn't believe Bryan had agreed to help him with his perverted photography assignment. Tala adored nude art as much as the next guy, but really, a junior doing artistic nudes? That's just asking for sexual behavior to break out.

Tala looked at the set up in his room. His bed was made and he'd placed two lamps on either side. He'd tried this lighting before and knew it looked good. He'd also piled up a mountain of pillows on one side, hoping that he would get around to using it, because Tala was not really ready to see Bryan's lean, pale body lying on his bed.

The doorbell rang. Tala heard his mother answer it, and then there was the sound of footsteps going slowly up the stairs.

He dove under the bed.

He heard the footsteps subside, "Tala?" He heard Bryan ask softly, "Are you there?"

Tala fumbled in the dark, hoping to find a flashlight, but only ended up slamming his head into the bars. "Fuck," He swore.

Bryan had heard him, "Tala?" His head poked through the bedspread to peer at him questioningly, "What are you doing?"

Tala forced out a smile, his eyes watering, "I'm fine," He choked out. He crawled out and gave Bryan a once-over, then realized there was no point because he wouldn't be wearing anything at all.

His stomach crawled. Actually crawled, like a fucking worm on a rainy day.

"Do you want to start?" Bryan suggested softly.

Tala's head snapped up. "I don't…" he began lamely. "Okay, we can start."

Bryan started unbuttoning his blue shirt, "I should probably slip into something more comfortable," He said saucily, throwing Tala a wink.

Tala actually laughed, feeling the thick tension thin considerably. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

But then Bryan slipped off his shirt, revealing a smooth, flat stomach, and-what was that? Tala squinted. A pierced nipple? Yeah, he was pretty much fucked for the rest of his life because now he'd never be able to look at Bryan again without the urge to slam him into a wall-not like it was easy in the first place.

Bryan pulled off his socks, throwing them onto the ground to rest beside his abandoned shirt. His hands were at the button of his pants when Tala stopped him.

"Wait," He said, hands trembling as he went to get his camera. "Not the pants, yet. Just. Lie on the bed for me?"

Bryan followed his orders, settling himself on the soft mattress. Tala tapped his cheek with his fingers, something wasn't quite right. "Is it okay if I…?" He waved his hands around, asking permission to touch his model.

"Of course," Bryan shrugged.

Gently, Tala took one of Bryan's wrists and pulled it up towards the bedpost. He was surprised at how soft the skin was, and was surprised he was surprised. Bryan's slender hand wrapped around the bedpost instinctively, and Tala let him leave it there. He gripped the other arm and pulled it across Bryan's chest, resting right on the right side of his ribcage. Then, yanking a knee up, Tala looked at the view. And realized it was perfect.

Bryan lay on the bed, eyes half-lidded, with a sort of aristocratic grace. Like a prince, or a King. Like a prince dressed like a peasant, or something. Tala felt a bit like Jack from the Titanic, and hoped desperately this ploy wouldn't be a sinking ship.

Tala pulled the camera to his face and snapped a shot. He kept going, shutters clicking, watching Bryan's patient, watchful face. After he had a reasonable amount of photographs, Tala took a deep breath. "Okay," he said, his voice cracking. He tried again, "Okay, I think now the pants come off."

Bryan obeyed wordlessly, unbuttoning the button on his jeans. He pulled down the zipper, and the sound was too loud, ringing through the silent room.

Tala had to make some conversation, "How was your date with Whitney?" He asked, casually, accidentally cracking his head on the tripod he'd set up and wincing.

"It was okay," Bryan shrugged, slipping off his jeans, "She's a really nice girl."

Tala wanted to strangle her. He saw Bryan's checkered boxers and felt faint.

"The ice cream was bad, though," Bryan made a face, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear, "Not as good as the ones we had after the soccer tryout."

Tala forced out a smile, and watched in something like despair as the boxers came off too.

Bryan sat on his bed, comfortable, casual and naked. Still looking every bit like a prince. He was just as Tala had always envisioned (he envisioned him naked, okay? Yes, he was a pervert and totally sick), all perfect, alabaster skin and not an ounce of fat. He was toned and beautiful and completely, completely naked.

Tala really couldn't stress that enough. Really. He couldn't.

"Okay," Tala swallowed, "Get on your knees," God, that sounded wrong, "And press your whole body against the pile of pillows."

Bryan followed his instructions carefully, pressing his muscled front against the pillows. Tala was not letting any of those pillows be washed. Ever. Even if he bled all over them from a random samurai attack, they were not going in the wash.

Click. Click.

Tala put down his camera and looked at Bryan thoughtfully. Grabbing a blanket, he tossed it to the blonde boy. "Pull that up. Look innocent." He didn't actually mean to say 'innocent', but apparently his brain felt it was the best descriptive word for whatever pose Tala had in mind.

Bryan looked at the blanket for a second, and got up to his knees. He tucked the blanket between his legs, so all you could see were flashes of his thighs, and pulled it up to his hips. Frowning, as though he was trying to pull together a delicate science fair project (miniature volcano, grade four), his let his bangs fall limp in front of his face and drew his glassy, green eyes to meet the camera.

The camera shutters sounded like applause. Tala would've started cheering now, but that's not very manly.

"Okay," Tala said, his voice a lot steadier than he felt. "Prop your chin on your hands."

Obeying, Bryan looked at him wordlessly.

"So how was your date with Whitney?" Tala croaked out, then clearing his throat when he realized how pathetic he sounded.

"You already asked me that," Bryan's tone was teasing, "Am I so important?"

Tala didn't answer, just reached over and brushed a strand of hair off of Bryan's face. It was soft to the touch.

The camera continued to click.

"Tala," Bryan spoke suddenly. "You shouldn't be so nervous all the time."

Tala frowned, adjusting his lens, "I'm not nervous all the time."

"Don't you ever go on dates?" Bryan tilted his head. Tala had to get a shot of that.

"Personal question, but I'll answer it anyways," Tala chuckled, "There really weren't any boys I was interested."

"Boys?" Bryan still kept his position, "So you're attracted to boys?" His voice wasn't threatening, just curious.

"Yeah," Tala bit his lip. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Bryan-who was naked, for God's sake.

"You said 'weren't'," Bryan commented, stretching his body out. Tala grabbed his camera. "So what about now? Are there any boys you're attracted to?"

He had to go fix the lighting. It was too bright. Obscene, not sexy. He placed the camera on the tripod and set the timer continuously. He heard the clicks as he walked over to the lamp. He reached out to turn it down a bit when Bryan grabbed his wrist.

"How about me?"

Tala wasn't really listening. His brain was just registering the fact that the other boy's beautiful fingers were wrapped around his wrist. "How about you, what?"

"How about me?" Bryan drew closer, "Are you attracted to me?"

What the fucking fuck.

Where did that come from? They were having a good conversation about Whitney damnit! Okay, so maybe it wasn't that good of a conversation, but it was pretty damn conversationable. Why did Bryan have to throw out a question about his own physical attractiveness? It was pretty much a given.

"Guh." Was pretty much all Tala could say. Apparently his vocabulary drew back to when he was two.

"Because I like you a lot, Tala," Bryan said sincerely. Tala heard the shutters click.

"What?" Click. Click.

Bryan shrugged, "I didn't think you got my hints."

"What?" Click.

"So I had to kind of resort to pretending to be straight."

He was confessing all this while he was nude? How comfortable can Bryan be in his body?

Apparently very comfortable, because suddenly his hand was on Tala's neck as he pulled the redhead towards him, giving him a burning kiss.

Oh. Click.

Tala's brain did some kind of half-flail that really would've won him an Olympic medal and started protesting immediately. This really wasn't a good idea; Tala's fingers curled into Bryan's hair, Bryan's tongue softly probing Tala's own mouth. This really wasn't a good idea. First of all, Bryan was _naked_, for Pete's sake, and Tala's mother was right downstairs.

But it felt fucking good. Tala decided to ignore his brain for once. His mind was offended and took the rest of the night off.

If he felt like unmanly before, Tala was a fucking female now, trembling in Bryan's strong, muscled arms. He felt himself being pulled into the Bryan's lap, and pushed into the kiss harder.

Click. Click.

"It's getting late," Tala managed to gasp as Bryan's teeth made their way to Tala's neck. If he knew tonight would be so rewarding, he would've gone and bought a lottery ticket. "Shouldn't you be going?'

Bryan looked at the clock and groaned. Click. 9:00 PM. Did time pass that fast? "I have to go," he mumbled into Tala's neck.

Finally, Tala managed to unglue himself from Bryan and tossed him his clothes. "I guess I'll see you around," he said, blushing.

"Definitely," Bryan nodded, "You have my information…"

"And we go to the same school tomorrow," Tala pointed out.

Bryan laughed, "We do go to the same school." Buttoning up his shirt quickly, he stood up. "I guess I'll be heading out."

Tala shrugged, "Be safe."

Wordlessly, Bryan leaned over to press one last small, chaste kiss against Tala's mouth. "I will." He promised, heading out the door.

Tala's camera gave one last click.

--

"No, I'm not fucking kidding!" Tala yelled into the phone, "Goddamnit, Kai, I don't care if it's 9:30 PM and you're watching your goddamn crime show. Get your fucking ass over here!"

He hung up the phone angrily. He knew Kai was coming. He could whine and bitch all he wants, but Kai was a loyal friend.

It was Thursday. He still had a few more days to get Bryan to fall deeply in love with him and ask him out. Or something. He'd already made out with the guy, how hard can it be to get asked out on a date?

His phone rang. Tala reached over, "Kai, I swear to God, if you're still going to bitch, I'm going to shove a pole up your ass."

"It's not Kai, Tala," Garland said, "It's me." He sounded worried.

"Oh." Tala was confused for a moment, Garland hardly ever called him, unless it was to bug him. And even Garland knew Tala liked his sleep, so he wouldn't be calling at 9:30 PM. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Garland replied quickly, "Just…Have you seen Brooklyn?"

"No," Tala frowned, "I thought he was with you?"

"We just grabbed something to eat before he left to go to the library. Said he was working on a few assignments for Mr. Kinomiya. When you called for Bryan's number he was already gone."

Tala thought back, "Garland, it's been hours."

"I know," Garland snapped, "I. Just. I'm just kind of worried."

"He could still be at the library, it doesn't close till ten." Tala paused. Then the good person in him started talking, "I can come with you to go look for him, if you want. The library is really close to my house anyways."

Garland sighed, "Nevermind. It doesn't matter. I'm just going to go. Thanks anyways." He hung up before Tala could do anything. Or say anything, for that matter. There wasn't much one could do while talk on the phone, except for talk on the phone.

Tala grabbed his computer and hooked it up to the computer. He took a look at the first couple of pictures he took. Not bad, not too skanky, dark, mysterious, quite sexy. Bryan was a spectacular model, he really had to have him do this again. The blonde was quite photogenic.

Tala took another look at the first shot he got of Bryan and frowned. He wasn't really a blonde, was he? His hair was too light, too fair. It was more lilac than blonde. It didn't matter, it was beautiful.

Scrolling down, he felt himself flush at the timed photographs his camera had taken. To be specific, the molestation pictures where Tala was all over Bryan. That was definitely not going to the teacher. He laughed at the thought of what Ms. Brown would say at those. Probably something about when she was younger, blah, blah, blah.

Kai flung open the door to Tala's room, "Let me see the pictures!" He yelled.

Tala closed the window immediately. "Hang on, let me talk." It was slightly difficult, considering Kai was practically crawling over him.

"No!" Kai shouted, "Let me fucking see!"

What a baby.

"Hang on," Tala tried to reason, "Listen to me-"

But Kai wasn't listening. In fact, he was merely crawling onto Tala's lap in attempt to reach the computer. Tala noticed that the blue face paint Kai applied everyday (for reason's unknown, my God, did he have to stand out _that_ much?) had been washed off. He looked years younger now.

So Tala used the only way he could to shut him up, "I kissed Bryan!" He yelled.

Kai froze, half on Tala, half on his wheelie chair.

"So," Tala continued calmly, "if you get off me, I can explain everything."

Kai was on the ground in seconds. Tala didn't think the seediest whores could get down that fast.

He explained his story quickly, with Kai commonly butting in for details ("what about his abs, did you see his abs?" "Did he taste good?" "Was there judicious uses of tongue?" "Are you guys dating"). Eventually, he finished his story, with Kai sitting cross legged on the ground, resembling a preschooler before naptime.

Tala shrugged, "That's it."

"That's it?" Kai replied incredulously, "I leave you for a few hours and you end up in a steamy make out session during a porno shoot! That's so unfair!"

Tala was about to say something mean when somebody rang the doorbell. "Who's that?"

Kai just shrugged and moved towards the computer.

Somebody bounded up the stairs and flung open the door.

Tala turned, "Miguel?" He frowned, "What are you doing here?"

Miguel was panting heavily, his hair a mess, "Tala," he gasped, "Come quick."

"What is it?" Kai rose out of his seat and walked over to the Spaniard, "Miguel? Breathe. Talk to me."

"It's Brooklyn!" Miguel blurted out, "Something's happened!"

Tala frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"I was with him at the library, and then-He just-he just…" He was struggling for words, "Garland came, and suddenly…He just passed out! Brooklyn just fainted! He's out cold!"

"Oh Jesus," Kai muttered, standing up swiftly and grabbing Miguel by the elbow, "Let's go."

Tala ran out of the room, following the two. "What happened, do you know?" He called down the stairs.

"No!" Miguel's voice called back, "Garland's with him now, I think he called an ambulance."

An ambulance. That means Brooklyn was headed for a hospital.

Biting his lip, Tala hoped Garland wasn't losing it.

--

TBC

So once again, I apologize for leaving you hanging. But ooooohhh…The plot thickens! Poor Brooklyn! What's going to happen? Is it a conspiracy? Is the assignment he's working on some secret file for the FBI? Are aliens coming? All this will be answered in the next chapter if you review!

I'm considering dropping 'humour' as the genre for this fic. Because it's not really that funny, considering all the plot twists. It's something of a soap, or something.

Anyways, reviews are always appreciated, and I will update as soon as I can because I go to Japan tomorrow! VACATION!!

I'm out.


	10. Adoring

Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times

**Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times**

**Summary**: Tala and Kai are juniors at Warwick high. But they're not together. They're best friends. In fact, Tala feels that he's been single for too long. Like, WAY too long. So thanks to the appearance of a new sexually appealing student (don't you love how convenient this is?), Tala's nosy, messed-up friends, it makes up for an interesting year. Multiple pairings, multiple scenarios.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

**Warnings**: Mature themes, a teensy bit OOC, and rated for teenage boys and their dirty mouths!

**A/N**: Drama, drama and more drama! Thank you to all my reviewers, you are beautiful, magnificent people. I would go through each review one by one, but it would take up quite a bit of space and I may slack off and not write as much. Thank you again! Back from vacation, so updates are back! Tokyo is friggin brilliant, I dare each and every one of you to go sometime in your life.

**Chapter Ten-Adoring**

Tala ran down the street, wind blowing in his hair. It was already dark out and he could just make out Kai's shape in front of him. He could barely see Miguel in front of Kai, if it weren't for the streetlights then he would've missed the Spanish boy completely. The night was surprisingly chilly, the breeze cold but not unwelcome. Any other night it would've been nice. Any other night it may have been even beautiful. Tala saw the shadows cast by the other two and couldn't help but think that this was such a photo opportunity.

They reached the library, slightly out of breath. Actually, Tala was slightly out of breath, the other two were just fine, stupid, athletic soccer players.

A woman with dark rimmed glasses stood at the doorway, locking up. She turned to the three teenagers and gave them an unreadable look, "Boys, the library closed fifteen minutes ago." She wasn't unattractive, maybe a trophy wife of some sort. She had a nice smile though, and even Tala could appreciate that.

"We know," Miguel said desperately, "But my friend, the redhead? Well, he's got orange hair, but it doesn't matter! He's-he passed out? Like, inside the library? And this other guy was with him?"

"Oh, yes, him," The woman nodded, "Tall, dark, handsome?"

Tala had never heard Garland being described like that, but what the hell, it could work. "_Yes, them,_ now where are they?"

The woman turned to him, "They're at the hospital." Her voice was clipped and unkind, "The ambulance picked them up a few minutes ago."

"Which hospital?" Kai demanded, "We need to go see him."

Her eyes narrowed, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"_No,_ goddamnit," Miguel swore, "We should be seeing him now. _Which hospital_?"

Seeing that the three boys were serious, the woman's eyes softened slightly. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "Warwick General Hospital."

"Thank you," Tala said gratefully, turning to go.

"Hang on!" They turned back to see the woman regarding them with a sad smile on her face, "I hope he's alright, and…Good luck."

Kai was already heading down the sidewalk, Miguel at his side. Tala shot the woman a smile and shrugged, "Thank you." He repeated and raced after the two. They stopped at the sidewalk of a major intersection and looked at each other.

"Uh…" Tala started, chewing on his lip, "How are we exactly going to get to Warwick General?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking." Kai snapped, then reached his arm into the street and waved it around.

"What are you doing?" Miguel asked.

"I'm doing the hokey-pokey-what the fuck do you think I'm doing? Flagging down a taxi."

"They're hardly ever around this time of night!"

"Do you want to hitchhike?" Kai snarled, "Because I'm sure, Miguel, some perverts wouldn't mind having a taste of either your or Tala's ass."

That shut him up. Suddenly, by some divine miracle, a taxi stopped right in front of them. "Hop in gentlemen."

They all squeezed into the backseat. Kai could be such a hardcore badass when he wanted to, but in the end he'd always be the wuss who only sat in backseats of cabs.

"Where you boys headed?" The driver asked, a cigarette in his mouth. Tala coughed softly, hoping he'd get the hint and ditch the smoke.

He didn't. Instead, he took another puff and exhaled in the mirror, misting it up so all Kai could see was the top of his head and a square jawline.

"Warwick General Hospital," Miguel told him, trying to catch a glimpse of the man's license. Just in case anything unjust happened in the cab. But the driver's license was too dirty to read, all Miguel saw was his photograph, his head of purple hair and small, narrowed eyes.

He was wearing sunglasses now, and it didn't make him look any less like a rapist.

"So you boys sick or what?" He asked them, peering at them through the rear view mirror. His gaze stopped at Tala. He started the car and nearly drove right into a Chrysler. Really, not the safest way to start a fare.

"No," Kai said shortly, and that was that.

The cabbie hummed along with the music playing in the car and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Going to see a friend?"

Kai looked around. Realizing that Miguel and Tala were both too wimpy to answer, he grunted and didn't say anything more.

"That one okay?" The driver asked, running his hands through his violet hair and nodding towards Tala. He was ridiculously pale and had this expression of oncoming diarrhea on his face, so obviously he looked a little sick.

"He's fine," Miguel snapped, grabbing Tala's wrist. Then, softer, "You _are_ okay, right?"

Tala nodded, his face still blank and his body stiff, staring ahead.

"It's because your cab smells like somebody just took a piss in it, that's why," Kai said.

The car took a swerve as the driver switched lanes-dangerously. "Well, most cabs do smell like that." He picked up an issue of The Warwick Post and scanned it, his eyes completely off the road. The cab did another swerve and somebody honked them.

He dropped the newspaper and resumed his present task like he wasn't just putting three precious lives in danger. "So…" Some corny love song started playing, "What are you boys into?" He looked back at them and the car did another sharp turn.

"Look-dude, goddamnit!" Miguel snapped, "Can you keep your eyes on the fucking road?"

Rolling his eyes, the driver stuck his hands in the air in a mock surrender pose, "Sorry, man. Seriously."

They just sat in the back of the foul smelling taxi for a while, while the cabbie picked up a battered copy of a porn magazine and started flipping through it.

Oh Jesus. Miguel tightened his grip on Tala's wrist, in some naive hope that if he grabbed onto him hard enough he wouldn't go flying out the front window if the car was suddenly stopped.

"So you guys get laid, or what?" The driver looked back, a slightly wicked smirk on his face. He pushed his hair even farther back on his forehead. His tall, lanky frame looked cramped and uncomfortable in the small car.

Tala shot Kai a horrified look as the blue-haired male answered dully, "No, I jack off to The Beatles. It suffices."

"The Beatles?" The driver sounded interested, "So they're a talented group, right? Well, except Ringo. He-"

"Shut up, please." Kai snarled, annoyed and irritated.

After what seemed like an eternity, the car finally stopped in front of Warwick General at the emergency entrance. Kai threw him a fifty without even waiting for change. The three climbed out of the car like their lives depended on it and Godzilla was going after them on the other side. They watched the car drive off in a satisfactory silence and made their way into the hospital. It was getting later and later, but the hospital just got busier and busier.

They pushed past groups of people to the front desk of the ER. "Excuse me?" Kai asked politely.

The secretary looked up, "Hello." She was middle-aged, possibly Tala's mother's age, only nowhere near as kind-looking or attractive. "How can I help you?" Her gaze swept over them, almost as though she was looking for bullet wounds.

"We're here to see somebody?" Kai said, "Brooklyn Kingston. He probably got here a little while ago, he passed out in the library."

The secretary typed Brooklyn's name in the computer. It beeped and her mouth twisted up into a scornful smile, "Ah yes, Brooklyn. They've moved him upstairs now, room 408. He showed up with his _friend_ Garland."

Tala's stomach tightened at the way she spat out the word 'friend'.

Kai glared at her, "Garland's his boyfriend." He said this carelessly, but his eyes were challenging.

"Kai," Miguel muttered, "Come on, let's just-"

"He's a little young to have a boyfriend," The secretary sneered.

"But not a girlfriend."

"No." She shrugged, "It's a little early to figure out if one's a…A faggot or not, right?"

Tala and Miguel had to each grab one of Kai's arms to prevent him from leaping over the counter, bristling like a wildcat. "Kai!" Tala said, eyes flashing, "Don't. It's not worth it." He yanked on the shorter boy's arm desperately, "Let's _go_." He had to admit, he was a little scared. When Kai got angry, he got angry. A little hot-headed and somewhat passionate, he was capable of moving mountains be it he was in the right mood.

"Hitting a woman?" She looked surprised at the outburst, "Not nice, boy."

"Nobody said anything about hitting a _bitch_." Kai spat, his eyes blazing.

The secretary recoiled as though he'd just slapped her. Taking advantage of this, Miguel and Tala grabbed Kai and pulled him away. People were staring at them, some pointing and whispering. "Ignore them," Tala heard Miguel murmur softly. They strolled to the elevator and pushed Kai inside first, in case he would try to make a run for it.

"What was that about?" Tala asked as Miguel pressed the '4' on the elevator.

"You didn't see that, Tala?" Kai asked incredulously, "That homophobic bitch, she just-"

"We know," Miguel interrupted softly. He wasn't angry, he understood where Kai was coming from, "But you shouldn't have attacked her."

"I didn't attack her!" Kai hissed, "I just-did you hear her talk about Brooklyn? And Garland too, the _faggots_, she said."

"But that's what we are," Tala said sadly, "We're just faggots."

"Don't say that," Miguel whispered. The two other teenagers looked at him. He was slumped against the back of the elevator, looking worn and vulnerable, "Don't say that, Tala." He shifted uncomfortably, looking all too young and inexperienced.

"It can't be helped," Tala insisted, but his voice was softer, "We have to learn to deal with this. There's going to be people who hate us. Well, me, since both of you are straight."

Kai and Miguel shared a look, both a little uncomfortable.

"What?" Tala asked wearily, stepping off the elevator when the doors opened with a ding.

"Well, actually, Tala, I'm not straight." Miguel confessed softly.

Tala looked at him, "What?" He looked at Kai, "Don't tell me you two turned each other gay."

Kai huffed out a laugh, "No. But uh. You know I've never been…Well….Completely straight. And now, I think. I'm. Bi."

Tala stared, "Okay." He turned his gaze towards Miguel.

The blonde flushed, "Some stuff happened over the summer, that's all."

"Okay," Tala said desperately, "How come I never hear about this sort of stuff?"

"Forget it," Miguel said quickly, changing the subject, "Let's just go see Brooklyn."

Kai was looking down the hall. "Four oh eight, four oh eight," he muttered, brows furrowed in concentration. He started walking down the hall, "Hey, I think it's over here."

His companions following him, Kai finally stopped in front of room 408. When he entered, he realized it was a single room and Brooklyn wasn't sharing it with anybody else. He was grateful and a little reproachful about it at the same time. Did they move him because he was gay? He shook his head. That was a little impossible to imagine.

Garland was sitting at the edge of the bed, talking in a soft voice. Kai couldn't really make out what he was saying, so he just walking inside and cleared his throat, Tala and Miguel at his heel.

Garland's head snapped up and his neck cracked when he turned to look at them. His wince soon turned to a look of surprise, then elation as he registered what was happening. "Kai!" He went over to him and gave the shorter boy a giant hug. He looked over Kai's shoulder, "Tala! And Miguel! You got a hold of them after all, huh?"

Miguel laughed, walking into the room, "Yeah, we really couldn't get here fast enough." He looked over at Brooklyn, who was laying in bed, a tired smile on his face, "Brookie boy! How're you doing?"

Brooklyn struggled to sit up, but Miguel stopped him, "Don't," He warned, "You'll just break something."

The slender boy laughed, a hoarse sound, but still familiar and pleasant, "I can't believe you guys are here." His voice sounded like he'd been screaming at walls for the past few nights.

"We can't just leave you stranded with this irresponsible bastard!" Tala joked good naturedly, giving Garland a jab in the ribs.

Garland gave him a weak grin and yawned. The night had definitely taken a toll on him. Tala felt bad, he should've gone to the library with him. "Anyways," He said, standing up, "I just have to go use the pay phone, tell my mom I'm, you know, still alive."

In the hallway, Tala put a quarter in the payphone and dialed his home phone. His mother picked up after two rings.

"Hello?" She sounded worried.

"Hey Mom? Promise you didn't call the cops."

Tala heard an exhale, "No, I didn't, but I was worried sick! Where are you?"

"At the hospital."

"At the hospital?!" She shrieked, "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing, it's-it's Brooklyn. He passed out in the library and now he's here."

"What's wrong with him?" His mother demanded.

"Nothing-at least, I don't exactly know. Uh…I'm just calling you to make sure you know I'm okay, alright? I'm probably coming home later than usual, okay?"

Mrs. Ivanov was silent for a moment, then she spoke up again, "Fine, just be careful. Be back before one."

"Okay Mom," Tala chuckled, "I promise."

He hung up the phone and started walking back to Brooklyn's room. He heard Kai's voice, explaining what had happened downstairs with the secretary. He rolled his eyes. God forbid Kai doesn't mention this little bit of information to a sick boy.

"…And then I called her a bitch." Kai concluded.

Garland was staring at him blankly, "You called her a bitch?"

"That's not the point," Kai insisted, "You're missing it. The point is, she treated us like crap and called you guys faggots!"

Garland shrugged. He was lying on the edge of Brooklyn's bed with the red head in his arms. He pulled him closer and buried his face in Brooklyn's hair. The act was affectionate and slow, so romantic it made Tala's heart ache. Suddenly he wished that Brooklyn would get better soon, if it could just take the worry off of Garland's face.

"It doesn't really bother me, Kai," Garland shrugged again, "I've been dealing with this all my life. You saw how my family took it."

Kai nodded, he had been there when his friend came out of the closet to his family. The majority of his sisters already knew, his mother was shocked but grew to accept it. However, his father was disappointed in his youngest son and Garland had a falling out with his oldest brother. It was less difficult after that, but still reminiscent of something like growing pains.

"Well, I think I should be heading home," Kai commented, stretching.

"Oh won't you stay a bit for tea?" Garland asking mockingly. Brooklyn curled closer towards him.

"What about you?" Kai said, ignoring the question, "Are you going to stay here all night?"

He shrugged, "Possibly. Unless Brooklyn's mother comes by, if she ever does. Then I'm _really_ going to have to stay with him."

Tala looked at the slender boy in hospital clothes, eyes half-closed and mouth slack. "You sure they're going to let you stay?"

"It doesn't matter," Garland replied casually, "I'm not leaving. I'll scream and cry and throw tantrums."

"Because that's going to work," Miguel muttered.

Tala reached over in a crazy rush of affection and placed his palm against Garland's forehead, "You're a little hot."

"Actually, I think I'm a lot hot," Garland replied, smirking.

Ignoring him and rolling his eyes, the redhead shrugged off his sweater and handed it to him, "Keep this, the hospital keeps their a/c pretty low."

Garland took the sweater with a look of registered shock on his face, "Are you serious? You're giving me this?"

"No need to thank me."

"No," He shook his head, "it's that I don't know if you noticed, but we're. Completely. Different sizes."

Tala scowled, "Give it back, then."

"No, no, no!" Garland pressed the sweater against his chest like it was a life-saving device, "I'll keep it, I'll keep it!"

Sighing, Tala stood up, "I'm going to head home too. Miguel, you coming?"

The Spaniard shrugged and got up, "Take care of yourself Brooklyn." Brooklyn yawned and nodded. Tala saw him walk up to Brooklyn and whisper something in his ear. The other boy nodded seriously.

Kai went over to where Tala stood and faced Garland, "Take care of him," he said in a low voice, "But I swear to fucking God, Garland, take care of yourself first."

Garland nodded and bit back a yawn.

"We're going to get out of your hair," Tala murmured, giving him a hug and brushing his lips against his cheekbone, "But Goddamn get some sleep, okay?"

He nodded, yawning completely now and sank into the pillows, "Safe drive home."

Tala followed Miguel and Kai out the door, but not before looking back one more time at the couple lying on the bed, like a pair of lit matches on a snowy night.

--

TBC

Well, that's the tenth chapter! Methinks this story is slowly coming to a close (D:), so I'm just doing the last little bits of character developments, which I hope ended up okay. I also hope the ridiculously copious amounts of GarlandxBrooklyn fluff didn't make anybody throw up and that the zomg!drama wasn't too bad. I'm just trying to put these gentlemen through hell. Also, the cabbie made a comment about The Beatles saying that Ringo was the only one without talent-well, I had a teacher who used to say that. Ringo was always my favourite Beatle, though.

Brownie points for whoever can guess who the cabbie was! Thank you for reading, and please review!


	11. Gorgeous

Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times

**Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times**

**Summary**: Tala and Kai are juniors at Warwick high. But they're not together. They're best friends. In fact, Tala feels that he's been single for too long. Like, WAY too long. So thanks to the appearance of a new sexually appealing student (don't you love how convenient this is?), Tala's nosy, messed-up friends, it makes up for an interesting year. Multiple pairings, multiple scenarios.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

**Warnings**: Mature themes, a teensy bit OOC, and rated for teenage boys and their dirty mouths!

**A/N**: I've been feeling a bit under the weather lately, so naturally I haven't been in the mood to write. However, I can never disappoint readers, you tempting little, you. So here's chapter eleven, thank you for everyone who reviewed and p.s. the cabbie _was_ Boris!

**Chapter Eleven-Gorgeous**

Tala waved good bye to Kai and Miguel as the two walked away. After a lot of arguing, they'd finally managed to grab a taxi and get home without getting sexually harassed. Well, not too much, anyways. Tala looked at the clock, it was past twelve. His mother was probably asleep. But hard as he might, Tala just didn't have the perfect sleuthing skills Kai possessed and ended up ramming right into a table.

"Ow, shit!" He hissed under his breath. Why didn't he turn on the goddamned light? "Shit!"

"Tala?" A light flickered on upstairs, his mother was either awake, or had just woken up. Brilliant. He was the worst son ever, "Is that you?"

"Hi, Mom!" He called up, wincing slightly as he tried to walk, "I'm back!"

Mrs. Ivanov walked down the stairs in a blue bathrobe, "How's Brooklyn doing?"

He shrugged and toed off his sneakers, "He's alright."

"Did Kai get home alright?"

Another shrug, "Yeah."

"So who's with Brooklyn now?"

"Garland."

His mother nodded and motioned him upstairs, "Hey, I need to talk to you." She started heading up the steps slowly. Confused, Tala followed, wondering what on earth his mother needed to discuss with him in the middle of the night. Usually there were no 'discussions' unless he's set something on fire, like the time he left the candles lit and burned the curtains. It wasn't his fault, damnit.

She pushed the door open to Tala's room and stood at the doorway, "Um…" She began awkwardly, "You left for the hospital and you…uh…Forgot to turn off your computer."

Tala nodded, confused, not seeing where this is going.

"I didn't want to waste any power, so I went to turn it off…" Mrs. Ivanov played with the tie of her bathrobe, "But you still had your window open, and it was your pictures from…Well, tonight."

Tala's mouth tightened. Of fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck. He was screwed. So, so screwed. His mother knew. All from a few photos of Bryan, a la nude. He was going to kill his photography teacher. He closed his eyes, prepared for the lecture of how he was inhumane and wrong and he should mate with females to procreate, oh God.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked up, frowning. Here it comes. "Why, Tala, didn't you tell me?" His mother sounded distressed and upset, and really, he couldn't blame her.

"I…uh…"

"Are you being touched inappropriately?"

His head snapped up in shock, "What?"

"Because if you are, you have to know…It wasn't your fault, Tala," she said softly, "Bryan may have been just-"

"What?" he yelped, "No, Mom, _Mom_, I wasn't being raped, for Pete's sake!"

"Then what-"

"_Mom,_" he said empathetically, "Mom, no, Mom, I'm gay."

A slight silence followed his words, "What?" Mrs. Ivanov said weakly.

He nodded, "I'm _gay._ A homosexual. Not straight. I'm not attracted to women, you know?"

There was another pause, before his mother burst out laughing. Tala was a little annoyed. He was confessing something and coming out of the closet, for God's sake. There really wasn't anything to laugh about. "Hey!" He snapped, "What are you doing?"

"Oh honey," His mother chuckled, "I'm sorry for laughing-I'm sorry, darling." She laughed harder, "It's just that-well, that's just _fine, _Tala. Thank God you weren't raped-oh God! Thank you, thank you!"

"I…uh…What?"

His mother pulled him against her soft bathrobe and hugged him. Tala realized suddenly how small she actually was, the top of her head only met his nose. "It's fine, sweetheart, I don't care! I'm just glad you're not hurt."

This was bizarre. All too confusing. Tala rubbed his face and frowned, "You're…Okay with this?"

"Of course," Mrs. Ivanov replied warmly, kissing him on the cheek, "It's always okay. My beautiful son, I don't care about your love life! My job is to make sure you don't get hurt."

Tala was stunned for a moment. He couldn't believe his mother was okay with her only son being gay. Holy shit. Maybe he should ask for a car right now.

"Now," she said, suddenly stern, "Get your-your ass in bed, young man! It's late, not to mention you have _school_ tomorrow, for heaven's sake!"

He let out a weak laugh and walked in his room, "Good night, Mom!" He called out the room.

His mother went over to his bed and tucked him in. Yes, he was still capable of getting tucked in, shut up. She kissed him on the cheek and went to turn off the light, "Good night, baby."

He was asleep in minutes.

--

However, it was seven o'clock when his goddamned alarm clock rang. Really, it wasn't fair. He cracked open a cerulean eye and winced as the sun infiltrated his eyeball. Fuck.

He got out of bed, tired and aching, his bones cracking and looked in the mirror. Not exactly a glamour shot but what the hell. He was still fucking hot. And the weekend was tomorrow. Can he actually get Bryan to ask him out? Actually say the words, "Will you go out with me?"

Suddenly, he doubted it.

Then he hated himself for doubting it. Groaning, he went to the washroom to wash up, yawing on the way. If he dressed a little nicer, maybe Bryan can see that they were obviously meant to be. Obviously.

--

In the courtyard, Tala saw Kai discussing something seriously with Bryan. Really, he shouldn't bother them. Now wasn't the time to talk. It was probably about Brooklyn and what happened last night. He really shouldn't bother them. He shouldn't go talk to them.

He went up and talked to them.

"Hey guys," He said, his voice friendly, "What's up?" He avoided looking at Bryan, scared of facing rejection.

"I was just telling him…um….About Brooklyn." Kai made this odd, spastic jerking motion that made him look like he was trying to bat away a fly without moving his hands. Very attractive.

"It sucks, doesn't it? Is he still at the hospital?"

Kai nodded, "And Garland had to come to school today." He pointed to the dark boy walking around and moping.

Tala fought back a chuckle, "He looks depressed."

"Well, that's to be expected," Bryan spoke up, "I'd feel the same for my-uh, significant other."

Tala looked at him, but it was purely accidental. Bryan's green eyes were warm and soft. "Well, it's the exact same thing Garland was feeling."

"It sucks about Brooklyn, doesn't it," Somebody said behind them. Johnny strolled up and squeezed between Tala and Bryan. "Hey guys."

Tala scowled, annoyed, "Hellloooo, Johnny." He said sarcastically, making sure the Scotsman would get the hint that he wasn't wanted at the moment.

He didn't, "So I heard Miguel went with you?" He yanked a twig off a tree and started cleaning out his ears with it.

Tala winced, disgusted, "Johnny-Why don't you-uh…You know…"

Johnny ignored him and turned to Bryan, "Hey you know what sucks? How Garland stayed with Brooklyn all night but ended up at school the next morning anyways."

"Right," Tala grit out, looking at Kai for help. However, Kai was just stifling his laughter behind his hand.

"So did you finish that photography assignment?" Johnny asked breezily, turning to Tala.

Damn Johnny. Damn Johnny. Damn Johnny. Repeat phrase in head until brain explodes. Then blame on Johnny. Damn Johnny.

"It was great!" Bryan said wickedly, grinning, "Rather…uh, scandalous." He smirked, "Very profitable."

Damn Bryan. Damn Bryan. Damn Bryan.

Johnny looked confused, "I don't get it, how do you know it was great?"

Bryan backtracked for a second, "Um, he told me."

"Really." Johnny turned to Tala, "Who was your model?"

"I er-"

"Ming Ming."

Oh if looks could kill. Tala shot daggers at Kai, his cold, icy eyes narrowed. He was so going down. He was going to die. Kai was going to the depths of hell. Hell.

"Really?" Johnny looked interested, "Ming Ming? I gotta get a few glances of that."

"Uh, you can't," Tala invented wildly, "It's uh-model/photographer confidentiality."

"Hmm, shame, I wouldn't mind having my nude shots Mystel took of me all over the school."

Tala thought of Johnny, stark naked and posing in the dark, and shuddered. Jesus. He did not want to see those.

"Well, we have to go-now. We have to go now," Bryan said quickly, grabbing Tala's arm and dragging him off, "See you around Johnny!" He pulled Tala to the edge of the school wall, "Listen, are you free Sunday?"

Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. "Um, maybe."

"Great, do you want to get some ice cream?"

That was it. He was done it. Ladies and gentlemen, Tala Ivanov had gotten a date in under seven days. Plan motherfucking DUDS was complete! He was free! His pride was still intact! Garland was to grovel, the loser! He'd won, he'd won, he'd won! Fighting back the urge to break into a Scottish jig (complete with matching kilt, yeah), Tala grinned widely. "Are you asking me out?"

His mouth was suddenly covered by the taller boy's as his body was pulled closer against the broad torso and was kissed breathless. Tala pulled away, dazed and confused, "I take it you _are_ asking me out."

Bryan just grinned and kissed Tala on the mouth again. He opened his mouth, but not before a shrill shriek reached their ears. Oh God. He recognized that shriek.

"Bryan!" Whitney squealed, "I've been looking everywhere for you! I tried calling last night but your little brother said your weren't home."

"Uh…yeah, I was out."

"Aww," Whitney pouted, "Why didn't you take me?"

"Sorry, I didn't really-consider it." It wasn't the right answer. Whitney's eyes flashed dangerously and she scowled. "I mean, it was too late and I didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep." Oh lord.

"I'm going to go now," Tala said finally, "See you around, Bryan."

He saw Bryan waving half-heartedly and then Whitney draping herself over him. Very depressing. He continued walking, and brightened when he saw Kai.

"Guess what?" He asked excitedly.

"You found the cure to growing older?" Kai asked dryly.

"Nope."

"You realized you know how to cure cancer?"

"Nope."

"You can conquer the world?"

"Nope."

"You learned the alphabet?"

"Nope."

"Oh, don't keep me in the dark here," Kai said mock dramatically. The sarcasm was dripping from his voice, "What is it?"

Trying not to squeal like a midget girl or Ming Ming, Tala gushed out, "Bryan asked me out!"

An eyebrow was quirked on Kai's face, "Really. And that's a surprise?"

The smile fell off Tala's face and he punched him. "OW, what was that for?"

"You're such a spoil sport, you dick!" Tala argued, "I hate you!"

"Okay, okay," Kai replied wearily, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Congratulations. When's the wedding?"

Tala had already stalked off angrily.

--

Bryan took slow steps home, tired after soccer practice and thinking about what he should say to his parents. The more he put off the homosexuality issue, the bigger the problem was going to get. His father, his mother, Ian. What was he going to do about it? Not to mention Whitney, who still drooled after him like a starving dog.

He was still deep in thought he didn't even realize he'd already walked into the house. "Bryan!" A small, happy body jumped into his arms.

"Hey buddy," Bryan greeted warmly, "What's up? Who are you today? An astronaut? A cowboy?"

"I'm just Ian, today." Ian nodded. He looked so serious Bryan wanted to laugh. "What's wrong, you look worried."

"Don't worry about me," Like he was going to confess his problems to his brother. "I have a lot of homework today, so I'm going to head upstairs, 'kay?"

Ian nodded and waved mournfully as his older brother trudged upstairs with his backpack.

His mother was already in her darkroom when Bryan pushed the door open to his room. The creak was too loud and she'd heard. "Bryan?" Lillian called, "You home?"

"Yeah!" He shouted back, "Just have a ton of homework!" He shut the door quietly and sighed. He had to do it. He had to make the giant speech, come out of the closet. It was high time he did it. Bryan had known he was gay since he was thirteen years old, it's been three years that he's been putting a false front. It was time to come out with the truth.

A few minutes later, he heard the front door open and close. His father was home. Curtain up, in a second.

"Bryan! Dinner!" Curtain up.

Bryan trudged downstairs like he had weights in his ass. It was depressing to watch and even more depressing to endure. Ian looked at him oddly when he sat down at the table with a sigh. Not a good start, but come on.

"Mom," he began hesitantly as she shoveled mashed potatoes into his plate, "Thank you. Uh, mom, you know the girl I went out with a few days ago?"

"Ah, yes, the pretty one," Andre nodded, "When are you going to see her again?"

Bryan's gut twisted. "Actually, I'm not going to see her again, anymore, I'm not attracted to her." His mother gave him some broccoli. He hated broccoli.

"Well, is there a problem?"

"Yeah, the fact is, I'm attracted to someone else," Bryan admitted.

"Really?" His mother gushed, forking over some beans, "Who?"

Bryan swallowed, "Um. Tala."

Ian was the only one who knew who Tala was, so he looked at Bryan curiously, but not disgustedly-yet.

"Oh, Tala! That's a beautiful name, she must be a beautiful girl!" Lillian grabbed the spinach bowl and started pouring copious amounts into Bryan's plate.

Bryan swallowed around the mashed potatoes he'd just shoved down his throat to suffocate himself and die. That'd be good. Death by mashed potatoes. "It's not-she's not a beautiful girl."

"So she's ugly," His father shrugged, "You're a good man, Bryan. It's the inside that counts."

He took a huge gulp of milk and choked, "It'saguy."

"Hm?" Lillian wasn't paying attention as she grabbed the salad, "Speak up, dear."

"Its…" Bryan shoved a spoonful of beans in his mouth, "A…" he swallowed and took a sip of milk, "guy."

"It's a guy, mom," Ian piped up, "Tala's a guy."

WHAM. The salad bowl fell on the table with an obnoxiously loud clatter, nearly breaking the glass. Lillian looked at her youngest son, "What?"

Bryan nodded slowly, like he was trying to get rid of a fly, "I'm…gay."

"Gay," Andre repeated, like it was a new vocabulary word and he had to repeat it ten times before it stuck in his head like an engraved gay guy, "Gay."

Bryan nodded again, "Yes."

"Oh, well," Lillian was flustered, obviously not knowing what to do, "Well, I mean, darling, are you really-I mean, don't you think you're a little young to-"

"You're not gay."

"_Yes_, I am, Dad," Bryan said to him, "I am, and I know it."

"You know nothing, son," Andre said dismissively, swallowing down his milk, the hand holding his fork trembling, "You're not gay."

"I am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"_Am."_

"Enough," Lillian said sharply, "This isn't the time to talk about this. We'll discuss this later, Bryan."

"No, we won't, because you are going to know now, I'm gay!" Bryan snapped.

"No son of mine is gay," Andre hissed angrily.

"Well I guess that's it," Bryan said bluntly, standing up, "I guess I'm no son of yours."

"Bryan, don't," Lillian said desperately.

"Where are you going?" Ian asked.

"Away." Bryan said, "Away from here." And with that, he ran upstairs. Soon, he was down with his suitcase.

"Bryan, don't do this," Lillian begged, "Please."

"Let him go, Lillian," Andre said, "If he'd rather be gay than be my son, then he will."

"It's not a choice, Dad," Bryan muttered, shooting out the door, "Not a choice."

It was almost dark when he went out to the streets, suitcase in his hand, when he realized he didn't have anywhere to go. It was just at the side of desperation when he decided to follow his head and go to the unfamiliar route he'd only been to once. He knocked and the door swung open.

"Hey Alexander, is Oliver there?"

--

Oliver had been there, and he welcomed Bryan with open arms. "My home is your home, mon ami!" the Frenchman said cheerfully, "You must be hungry-Alexander! Make some food for our guests."

"That really won't be necessary-" Bryan started.

"Nonsense! Alexander! Make some of that clam cake stuff I love so much. Ah, I do love his cooking. Now!" Oliver was suddenly stern, "Why, child, have you run away?"

Bryan felt like he was at a confessional, only not really, "I told my dad I was gay."

"And then ran away?" Oliver frowned, "That's not very smart."

"No, technically, they kicked me out."

"Ah," The green haired boy nodded, adjusting his beret on his head, "Bryan, you should've given them some time to absorb the information. It's hard for parents to find out something as difficult as this."

"Really?"

"Really," the other boy nodded, "You see, when Enrique told his parents he was gay, they were shocked! Not to mention upset, but soon they realized he'd still be the same son they gave birth to and love. Give it some time," He said wisely, "Your parents will eventually come around and everything will soon fall into place."

Bryan was surprised at the intelligence, "How did you know about…Enrique?"

Oliver laughed cheerily, "How could I not know?" He winked, "After all, he _is___my boyfriend."

--

TBC

Ahh, there it is. This is probably the worst chapter ever and with that I apologize. It's because lately I've been preoccupied. Now I considered writing a sequel to this when it's complete, but I've decided against it, because sequels usually end up really confusing. But I am, however, writing a new fic! And I'm actually looking forward to writing this new one, because it's something I've been waiting to do for a while, so please keep an eye out for that! Enough of my ranting, please review (even though this doesn't deserve it TT)!


	12. Stunning

Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times

**Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times**

**Summary**: Tala and Kai are juniors at Warwick high. But they're not together. They're best friends. In fact, Tala feels that he's been single for too long. Like, WAY too long. So thanks to the appearance of a new sexually appealing student (don't you love how convenient this is?), Tala's nosy, messed-up friends, it makes up for an interesting year. Multiple pairings, multiple scenarios.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

**Warnings**: Mature themes, a teensy bit OOC, and rated for teenage boys and their dirty mouths!

**A/N**: Oh my God, it's almost over. I feel like a bad person. And a bad writer. But on the brighter side, thank you to everybody who reviewed, I really appreciate it!

**Chapter Twelve-Stunning**

Bryan woke up on Saturday later than he should have. He blamed it on the plush soft bed in Oliver's guest room. Too comfortable. Not to mention there were so many guestrooms he may have gotten lost. There was actually a map behind the door. _You are here_

"Good morning, mon cher!" A voice sang outside his door. He opened up his eyes to see Alexander bounding in with a tray in his hands and ushering open the curtain like he was a Broadway director. Curtain call, anyone?

"Breakfast in bed!" Oliver said, skipping in. Literally skipping, his little French hat bouncing on his head. Enrique followed him inside with Johnny bringing up the lead.

"Is this a party?" Bryan grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"It is," Johnny said seriously, "It's a zoo. You're our new specimen."

"Eggs and bacon," Alexander declared with a flourish, "Enjoy your breakfast."

"I feel like I should be paying you," Bryan admitted to Oliver, forking some eggs in his mouth. It was delicious. Really delicious.

Oliver waved his arms around, "Nonsense, my friend. Your payment is your company."

"So Oliver told me you got disowned by your parents," Johnny said, stealing some of the bacon. "Ow! What?"

"He didn't get disowned, asshole," Enrique snapped, "He just decided to take a vacation."

"I'm probably going to end up getting disowned," Bryan muttered, "With all that's happened."

"I ran away from home once," Enrique said thoughtfully, "I'd gotten into a crapload of trouble after kissing my fourth grade teacher."

"What the fuck? You kissed your fourth grade teacher?" Johnny looked disgusted.

The Italian nodded, "Ms. Hazenavapromisbuntsa. She was way hot, dude."

"You kissed your teacher? Did you get in trouble?" Oliver picked at his cuticle, frowning.

"That's why I ran away," Enrique said empathetically, "My parents went apeshit."

"And how did Ms. Hazenoh-Hazena-Hanon-How did Ms. H. take it?"

"Ms. Hazenavapromisbuntsa was pretty cool about it. Only she told my parents. Which makes her a bitch."

Bryan was still eating his breakfast thoughtfully. It was odd how Oliver didn't even care that Enrique kissed a woman. What trust. "Did you go home?"

Enrique nodded, "Two hours later. I was hungry."

"What a wimp," Johnny scowled as Oliver laughed, "Two hours later." He turned to Bryan, "When are you planning on going home?"

Bryan was taken by surprise. He really hadn't thought about it. "I don't know," he admitted, "But I'm supposed to take my brother Ian to the hospital for a doctor's appointment."

"Go," Oliver advised it, "Don't leave your family behind. Especially not someone who looks up to you."

"When did you get so smart?" Enrique asked, shocked.

"I watch Oprah."

Bryan snorted and climbed out of bed. He was still dressed in his clothes from yesterday, hadn't showered and smelled a little funky. Great. That's just what he needs now, B.O. you can smell in goddamn Bermuda. He looked at his watch. It was 11:00. "Who sings this song?" he asked, referring to the song playing on the radio.

"Jesse McCartney," Enrique told him, "That blonde kid with the nice smile?"

"Oh yeah," Bryan smirked, "Isn't he the one who sings _I don't need a man_…"

"I'm not even taking that seriously," Oliver said. Johnny fell off the bed laughing, "Are you heading out?"

"Yeah, my brother's appointment is at twelve. I'm going to go now."

"Be back before twelve!" Johnny called to his retreating back. "Don't stay out too late, honey!"

Yeah right.

--

His parents were still home when Bryan walked inside. Ian, however, was on the couch reading a book. There wasn't a kid smarter or cuter than him, seriously. Bryan's heart swelled with pride. It was the book he gave him for his birthday and he was reading it for the tenth time.

"Psst, Ian." Ian's head snapped up and his face molded into a bright smile.

"Bryan!" The younger boy threw himself into his brother's arms.

"Shh, don't be so loud," Bryan whispered, "We're going for your appointment. I'll drive."

"But Mom and Dad don't know."

"They will, I'll leave them a note." He went over to the table in the foyer and scribbled a rough note down.

_i've taken ian to the hospital._

_he'll come back after the appointment._

_don't worry._

_-bryan_

He folded the note and taped it the wall. His parents couldn't miss that. Then he grabbed the car keys from the table and tossed them to Ian, "Get in the car."

"You're driving?" Ian gaped, "You don't have a license."

"Technically I know how to drive, remember when Dad taught me two years ago? I just need to _legally _pass the test, that's all." Bryan bit his lip. Taking his younger brother to a hospital appointment by driving. Not safe, Bryan. Ignoring the little voice in his head, Bryan shooed his brother outside. "I'll be there in a second, don't be so loud."

After the door shut behind him, Bryan crept upstairs quietly. He was going to his room when he heard his parent's voices from their bedroom.

"…But really, we shouldn't be so hard on him," Lillian was saying.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't want my son to be gay!" Andre sounded distressed.

"It's not your decision," Lillian said kindly, "Bryan's made his own choice-or maybe it wasn't a choice at all. We have to learn to love him for who he is, honey, isn't that what we always taught him?"

"Yes-but…" he trailed off, frustrated, knowing his wife was right.

"I still love Bryan. Do you?"

"…"

"Andre," Bryan held his breath, "_Do you_?"

"…Yes," Andre finally sighed. Bryan exhaled softly, "I still love him. He's still my son, but it's so-goddamnit. I want grandkids!"

"You have Ian," Lillian pointed out, "And who said that just because he's gay Bryan can't have a kid?"

"Fine, fine, you win," her husband said, resigned, "I was wrong."

"That doesn't matter. There's somebody you should be apologizing to."

Bryan rushed downstairs, his body a lot lighter than how he had felt before. His parents were okay. Well, roughly okay, now all he had to do was give birth to a kid. How hard can that be? Shutting the front door quietly, he went to the car and opened the door. Ian was waiting on the passenger side patiently.

"Buckle up," Bryan commanded. Just because he was driving didn't mean he was irresponsible, damnit.

He started backing out of the driveway quickly. How his parents didn't hear the start of the engine was really beyond him, but Bryan assumed it was luck.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked.

"Fine," Bryan grit out, swerving a little on the road. His knuckles were white, "I just…I have to concentrate."

Ian reached over and turned on the radio. The sudden movement and noise made Bryan jump.

"Damnit Ian!" He yelped, flailing an arm, "I'm trying to drive here!"

"Mom and Dad never cared if I put on the radio with _them_," Ian protested.'

Bryan sighed, "Mom and Dad won't get thrown in a juvenile delinquency center if a cop sees them."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be driving."

Damn Ian and his clever brains. "I'm taking you to the hospital," Bryan reasoned, nearly running into a stop sign.

"At least when we get there we'll be fit for the emergency room."

"Oh-shut up."

The two siblings sat in silence for a while, before Ian spoke up, "Is he nice?"

"Is who nice?" Bryan asked, squinting in the rearview mirror. What the hell is that Lexus doing?

"Tala."

Bryan looked at Ian, and regretted it almost instantly when he did another dangerous swerve, "Shit. Uh, sorry. Yeah, he's…He's nice."

"Is he pretty?"

He laughed, "Is he pret-Well, I guess you can say he is. He's very good looking."

"He sounded pretty. On the phone. When he called."

"Yeah," Bryan adjusted his mirror, "Yeah, he's pretty, Ian."

"When can I meet him?"

"Soon. I hope," He whispered, "I hope soon."

Ian was silent again. He changed the channels aimlessly just to annoy Bryan. It worked. "Hey, cut that out, will you?"

"I'm bored." The younger boy complained.

"Lucky you. I'm scared shitless."

"Which is why you shouldn't be driving."

"Will you shut up?" Bryan scowled, "I like you a lot better when you're asleep."

Ian paused for a minute, taking another one of those thinking silences. Then he spoke up again, ignoring Bryan's request, "There's this girl in my class."

"Oh really? I didn't know there were such things," Bryan deadpanned.

"Ha ha," Ian replied sarcastically, "She's in my class."

"I've gathered that, what else is so interesting about this girl?"

"Well…" Ian sounded shy, "I think she's really pretty. Her name's Amy."

"Well that's great, bud, so why don't you tell her? Good looking guy like you, she can't resist you!"

"Because there's this other girl who…Likes me. And she won't leave me alone, she keeps thinking we're 'dating'." Ian sounded so disgusted Bryan almost smiled.

"Well, does she know you like Amy?"

"No."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"I'm afraid she'll pick of us and the whole class will laugh. Amy's a very poor girl, people pick on her."

"Ian," Bryan sighed, "You can't just run away from your problems like this. You have to learn to stand up to bullies, and it's mean to lead them on like that. Just tell her you're interested in Amy, and if she picks on you, well, she's just being mean. The whole class can't pick on you."

"Does it work?"

"Doesn't hurt to try," Bryan bit his lip. He hated left turns.

"What if she turns people against us?"

"So she does," Bryan shrugged, "There's always going to be people who don't like you, Ian. You have to deal with it."

"You're smart, big brother. Is that what you do?"

He stopped the car suddenly. _Is that what you do…Is that what you do…?_ The question echoed in his head. _No_. That wasn't what he did. He never did that. Bryan Kuznetsov has never once in his life followed his own damn advice. He can't run away from Tala-or Whitney. He had to face to music.

A car horn beeped, "Move, you moron!"

Realizing what he was doing, Bryan started driving again. "I-I don't know how to answer that," he admitted to Ian.

"You've never done it, have you?" Ian accused.

"No," He admitted. "But we can figure something out. How about I try it out first, and then tell you if it works?"

"Deal," Ian stuck his little hand out and Bryan shook it.

BEEP. "DRIVE FASTER YOU SLOW POKE."

--

Bryan dropped Ian off at home after his appointment smoothly and thankfully, not in shock. He didn't think the younger boy would be scarred for life and never enter a car again. Bryan, however, was currently considering it. He ran all the way back to Oliver's house, flinging the gate open and ran across the lawn. He kicked the "Stay off the grass" sign out of his way as he raced to the front door.

It swung open. "What did you not see about the 'Stay Off the Grass' sign?" Alexander demanded angrily.

"Sorry, I have to use your phone," Bryan pushed past him and grabbed one of the twenty five phones Oliver owned.

He had the phone to his ear when he realized he didn't know the phone number. He slammed it shut, "Shit."

"Oi!" Alexander shouted, "Language, mon cher, language!"

Ignoring his, Bryan ran back outside, once again trampling the butler's precious daisies.

"COME BACK! YOU'RE GOING TO PLANT ALL OF THOSE AGAIN YOU DELINQUENT!"

Bryan didn't answer and just ran down the street, stopping at a mansion. He hopped the fence and landed triumphantly. That is, until the alarm started sounding. Desperately, he tried to shut it off. No such luck. Two giant men came storming out of the mansion and he backed himself against the gate.

"Who are you?" One boomed.

"Bryan Kuznetsov," he whimpered, "Don't hurt me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted…A phone number."

"Of the mistress'?"

"…No. Of her friend."

"Never jump the fence again!" The first giant roared.

"…Yes sir."

"I think we should kick him out, Crusher," the second giant looked at the one called Crusher, "He's a midget, we can squash him if we want to."

Bryan was offended, "Hey, wait a minute-"

"Right you are, Gary," Crusher scoffed, "This one can't do anything to us."

"I don't think-" Bryan didn't finish his sentence before he was picked up and thrown over Crusher's shoulder like he didn't weigh the whole 145 pounds he did, "What are you doing? You can't do anything yet! I need a lawyer! Or someone with equal power!"

The mistress of the house ran out, hair in curlers. "Oh my God, you guys!" She squealed, "What are you doing to Bryan?"

"You know this criminal?" Gary grunted. Brilliant. First Bryan was a delinquent, now he's a criminal. Really, this couldn't get better.

"Yes!" Ming Ming gushed, "He's my best friend's boyfriend."

Oh. It got worse. He'd rather be a rapist, serial killer, delinquent and criminal at the same time than be 'Ming Ming's Best Friend's Boyfriend'."

"Hm," Crusher put him down, "Nice to meet you, Ming Ming's Best Friend's Boyfriend." Oh God, it had begun.

"Yeah, Ming Ming's Best Friend's Boyfriend, we didn't know. Sorry." Gary put his head down.

"Come on inside, Bryan!" Ming Ming said, "I'll make some tea."

"Actually, that won't be necessary," Bryan said, "I just came to get something."

"Oh?" The aqua haired girl batted her eyelashes, "What is it?"

"Um…Whitney's…uh…Phone number."

Ming Ming grinned mischievously. "Planning something?" She asked saucily.

"No!" Bryan shouted, but it was too late, "It's not like that!"

"Don't worry, hun, I'll keep this a secret," She giggled, "Let me write it down for you, hang on." She ran back into the mansion.

Bryan sighed. Crap. He was screwed. Not to mention the two looming giants on either side of him, he was really getting uncomfortable. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So…" Crusher grunted, "Breaking up with her?"

Bryan looked at him, shocked, "We were never together." He said weakly. Then, "How did you know?"

The bigger man scoffed, "One look at you, kid, and you're gay. It's clear as daylight."

"Are you kidding me?" Bryan was appalled. His pride was shattered.

Crusher nodded, "By the way you were crying like a girl two seconds ago."

"I wasn't crying!" Bryan defended, puffing out his chest to make up for his earlier unmanliness.

Crusher snorted. Ming Ming ran out of the mansion, waving a slip of paper in her hand, "I got it!" she said triumphantly.

"Good job," Bryan muttered, "Thank you." Then he ran off her property before the girl could ask him to play dress up princess or something.

Alexander was waiting at the door when he raced back. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" He asked angrily, "The little flower killer."

"Look," Bryan panted, "I'll replant them or something. Seriously. Let me pass, please."

"Not so fast. First you have to repeat after me," The butler said sternly.

"Oh God, what is it?"

"I will not trample anymore of Alexander's flowers."

"I will not trample anymore of Alexander's flowers." Bryan said, resignedly.

"If I should do so, I will be punished beyond compare."

"If I should do so, I will be punished beyond compare."

"Parce-que, c'est n'est pas bien."

"Uh…Pass cuss. Say nay puh…uh…b-ee-en."

"Good enough," Alexander sighed, "Get in here, you're bringing in flies."

Bryan walked inside and made beeline to the phone. Dialing in the number on the paper, he waited patiently for somebody to pick up.

"Hello?" The honey smooth voice of a woman rang through the line.

"Hi, is Whitney there?"

--

Whitney was wearing a strawberry red sweater and blue jeans when Bryan walked into the café.

"You're late," she scowled.

"Sorry," Bryan apologized.

"Whatever, I have to talk about our next date."

"Actually, uh, Whitney," Bryan started, but he was interrupted.

"Hang on, so I was thinking you could take me shopping."

"But I, um-"

"And then go watch a movie. But you gotta buy me stuff first, or I'll be pissed."

"Whitney, um-"

"And then we can go back to my place and do some good making out."

That scared him. "_Whitney._" He said, "Listen to me."

"And I-" She stopped, "What?"

"I don't…Really think we should see each other anymore."

A silence graced his words. Then, "What?"

Bryan had been afraid of this, "Yeah, I don't. I just don't think we're right for each other."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"If that's what you call it, then yes," Bryan laughed nervously.

"Oh my God!" Whitney shrieked. People in the café turned to look at them, "It's because of that bitch Ming Ming, isn't it? She's stealing you from me!"

"What?! No!" Bryan protested, "Really, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Well fuck you, Bryan Kuzintov. I hate you. We're over." And with that, she stormed out dramatically.

"…So I guess we can't be friends?"

He got kicked out.

--

TBC

Yes, my friends. The story is almost finished. Some of you may be disappointed at the crappy ending. I assure you, readers, this was how I planned it from the start, but I just can't seem to…Get it right on paper. However, I hope it was at least an enjoyable read!

Thanks for reading, again, and please review.


	13. The End

Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times

**Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times**

**Summary**: Tala and Kai are juniors at Warwick high. But they're not together. They're best friends. In fact, Tala feels that he's been single for too long. Like, WAY too long. So thanks to the appearance of a new sexually appealing student (don't you love how convenient this is?), Tala's nosy, messed-up friends, it makes up for an interesting year. Multiple pairings, multiple scenarios.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

**Warnings**: Mature themes, a teensy bit OOC, and rated for teenage boys and their dirty mouths!

**A/N**: And lucky number thirteen is the last chapter. Holy crap, I did two updates in one night! I'm kind of proud, haha. I'd like to take this moment to thank everybody who has read this, you've all been incredible readers, and it's people like you I write for. There will be a longer Author's Note at the end of this chapter because I'm a crazy ranter and I can't keep my mouth shut or my fingers off the keyboard.

**Chapter Thirteen-The End**

Bryan got back to Oliver's place before twelve, just like how he'd promised Johnny. Not that he cared that much about Johnny, but he still got back. He threw himself in bed and tossed the covers over his body, weary and tired.

"Bryan?" Oliver was knocking at the door, "You there?"

"No."

"Alright, we're coming in." Johnny flung the door open dramatically, "What's up?"

"I just broke up with Whitney," Bryan's voice was muffled underneath sheets.

Johnny whistled under his breath, "How did she take it?"

"She called me Kuzintov."

Johnny chuckled, "I don't think she even got your name right in the first place." He paused, "Well, now you can go make out with Tala!"

Throwing the blanket off his head, Bryan sat up, "What are you talking about?"

"Right, like we haven't figured it out, yet," Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"No," Johnny admitted, "Garland called and told us."

Bryan gaped at them, "Garland called? _Garland_? How did he know?"

"Kai told Garland."

"Kai told Garland?"

"Actually, no." Johnny frowned, "Tala told Kai who told Brooklyn who told Garland who told Miguel who kept it to himself but then told Whitney who got so pissed she flipped and got mad at her hairdresser and then told Ming Ming who told Mystel who told me who told Oliver who told Enrique who told Michael who told Max who told Tyson while sugar high. Yeah."

Bryan stared at him, turning white. As if he wasn't pale enough.

"So technically," Johnny continued, "Your secret's still safe."

"Are you shitting me?" Bryan shouted, "Still safe? The whole goddamn school knows, thanks to fucking-Kai. Or someone."

"Look at the bright side," Oliver pointed out cheerfully, "The girls all think it's hot, well, except for Whitney who's kind of suicidal now, and all the guys are indifferent because they already know about Garland and Brooklyn. Now you don't have to tell them!"

"That's the bright side?" Bryan asked.

The French man shrugged, "Technically. If we can be-uh, technical."

Bryan groaned, "I don't want to be technical."

"It could be worse," Johnny pointed out, "You could be straight, and making out with Whitney."

Bryan threw a pillow at his head.

--

When Bryan left Oliver's house that afternoon he was surprised to see Brooklyn, Garland and Kai standing on the lawn. Of course, when he closed the door he could still hear Alexander crying.

"The lawn! Watch the lawn, s'il vous plait!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Bryan grinned, "Brooklyn, you're out of the hospital, good to see you on your two feet."

"Yup," Brooklyn shrugged, "Still alive and kicking."

"The reason we're here, um, Mr. Bryan Kuznetsov," Garland said mock seriously, "Is…to ask you this. What are you intending on doing with my Tala?"

"Well, I'm intending on taking him out on a date," Bryan smirked.

"Touché, asshole," Kai said, "But I hope you realize, you are in no power to…Hurt him."

"I'm not going to hurt Tala," Bryan said, appalled at what Kai had even suggested.

"Maybe not on purpose," Brooklyn said wisely.

"Okay," Bryan put his hands up, "I promise I won't hurt him, intentionally or unintentionally."

"And you'll make sure we know before you deflower him?" Garland asked saucily.

Bryan stared, because seriously, what.

"He's very innocent, you know," Kai told him, "He's not going to be tainted that easily."

"Alright, just-stop, alright? You're creeping me out."

"NO DEFLOWERING!" Kai roared.

"Alright! Jesus. I promise the deflowering thing will wait until I get permission from the three fathers from hell."

"Much better," Brooklyn grinned, "Still, it's interesting how Tala won the bet."

Bryan looked at him, "What bet?"

Garland twitched, "A…This bet about how…He can…Get a date with you in a week?"

"Are you serious? He bet on me?"

Kai looked shifty.

Bryan snorted, "First time I've heard of a guy liking someone so much he _bet_ on them."

"You're not going to beat him up, are you?" Garland asked, worried.

"Are you kidding? The only time I'll put my hands on him is when…Well, never mind."

"NO DEFLOWERING!"

Bryan took a step back, "Alright, Kai," he said hurriedly, "Promise. Your precious baby is safe, really." He looked at the three teenagers, amused. It was interesting how they came to stand behind their friend. You really didn't find people like this often. Maybe they deserved more credit than people gave them.

"We have to plan the wedding," Garland told him.

"Are you crazy? We're not getting married, you psycho."

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be," Brooklyn crossed his arms. It was the first time he'd looked so serious Bryan didn't know what to think, "You're going to date him, but you're already thinking of running away from the wedding."

"No!" Bryan said desperately, "I don't-Hey! I broke up with Whitney for him, alright? I think I deserve some kudos."

The trio looked at him. "You broke up with Whitney?" Garland asked. He said it like Bryan had told him he crossed The Grand Canyon tight-roping naked or something.

"Well…Yeah." Bryan said 'yeah' like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Yeah_?" Kai repeated, "Yeah? People don't break up with Whitney."

"Well she's going to have to deal with it because I _am_ dating Tala, in case you haven't caught up with the program yet."

"I can't believe it," Brooklyn said, sounding in awe, "I didn't know you had the balls."

"Yeah I-Hey! I take offense to that."

"Sorry," Garland shrugged, "Now we can be sure that you, Bryan Kuznetsov, is in possession of brass balls."

Oh lord. Brass balls. Another title he just couldn't wait to lose.

"Anyways, that's not the point," Kai said dismissively, "We're here to take you shopping."

"Um…" He didn't like the sound of that, "Shopping?"

The blue haired boy nodded, "Shopping. You have to look hot for your date tomorrow."

"But I- " Bryan protested weakly, "I don't want-"

"What you want isn't really an issue, Bryan," Kai said pleasantly, dragging him to the car waiting outside of the gate, "It's what Tala wants. And Tala wants you. Hot."

They squeezed into the car. "Who's going to drive?" Bryan asked nervously.

"Me," Kai replied smoothly, "I can drive."

"Do you have a license?"

Kai ignored him, "Buckle up." He paused, "Who wants to come sit in the front with me?"

Nobody moved. "Fine," Kai said, "Assholes. Suffocate in the back. See if I care."

Bryan knew it was a back idea as soon as Kai accidentally shifted the gear to reverse and they backed into an empty trash can. "Oops," the driver said casually, and then shifted gears again. The car launched forward.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Brooklyn asked, his eyes covered by his hands.

"Yes, don't be such a girl. I'm a perfectly capable driver."

"Where?" Bryan retorted, "In Grand Theft Auto?"

"Shut up." The car lurched again, like it was about to dry heave the four passengers out into the dirty, wide road.

"I'm scared," Garland shook his head.

Kai's car started moving forward steadily, "See?" he asked confidently, "I can drive fine."

Bryan looked at the meter, "Kai, you're driving at ten kilometers per hour."

"Shut up. I'll speed up." And he definitely sped up, as the three passengers in the back were slammed back against the seat. The car raced down the street and ran through three stop signs before Kai slammed on the brakes. Bryan, who was sitting in between Garland and Brooklyn, went flying forward, nearly shooting out the window.

"Jesus, Kai!" He yelled, his head spinning, "What the fuck?"

"This is why you should have buckled up when I told you to!" Kai shouted back, "Not my goddamn fault!"

"Up yours, you can't drive."

"Up _yours_, don't be such a sissy boy."

"This is why they don't let teenagers drive," Bryan muttered, buckling up his seatbelt. "Why the hell did you even stop?"

"I was going the wrong direction."

It was going to be a long drive.

By the time they reached the second stop light, Brooklyn was already almost throwing up and Garland was covering his eyes with his hands. Bryan, in between them, was squished and hot. Not to mention terrified for his life.

"Not a good idea, not a good idea," he muttered under his breath, "I should've listened to my conscience."

"Hey, fucking move!" Kai yelled out the window to the car in front of them, "Why the hell are you stopping?"

"It's a red light, Kai," Bryan rubbed his eyes.

"When did you get so good at driving?" Kai turned to look at him.

"I follow the law."

And sure enough, just moments later, a siren was heard behind them. "Fuck," Kai muttered. "Nice going, Bryan, all your fault. I'm not listening to what this dipshit says."

"_Attention, driver,"_ The speakers of the police car said, "_I am an armed police man. Pull over._"

Kai pulled over.

"Thank God," Brooklyn said gratefully, "It's going to all end now."

The police officer tapped on the window, "You were doing a little swerving back ther-are you old enough to drive?"

"Possibly."

"Let me see your license, please, sir."

Kai paused and pulled out his wallet. But instead of showing him the card the cop was expecting, Kai pulled out a thick wad of hundred dollar bills and shoved it under his nose, "How about a thousand to forget the license?"

The cop took the money and examined it carefully. He looked at Kai. Then at the three passengers in the back. He huffed out a breath and snorted.

"Drive safe, sir."

Unbelievable. He was going to leave four teenagers to drive to the depths of hell if he got a thousand dollars for it. He would probably sell his soul to the devil if it meant a lifetime of free donuts.

"I'm going to die," Bryan said, "Die."

"Don't be such a drama queen," Kai said cheerfully, nearly running into a pedestrian, "It'll all be fine." He pulled up into the Warwick Mall's parking lot, "See? We're here. Safe and sound."

"But scarred for life," Garland muttered, crawling out.

Kai ignored him and walked inside. Once they were in, he made a beeline for jeans that were obviously way too small for Bryan. He whipped them off the rack and threw them at Bryan's head, "Try these on."

"These aren't going to fit me," Bryan argued, "It'll show everything."

"I don't think I'm too comfortable with that visual," Garland frowned.

"You obviously aren't grasping the concept of hot, Bryan. Try them on."

Humiliated and exasperated, Bryan had no choice but to go to the change room. The moment he pulled them over his hips he knew it was a bad idea. They did show everything. And not in a good way. He felt his boxers ride up his ass and groaned. Damn Kai, this wasn't going to work.

He walked out stiffly, sniffling and uncomfortable.

Kai stared, "Wow."

"Right," Bryan huffed, "Can I change out of these now?"

"You look like you just got ass raped."

"Thank you, Kai, always a pleasure to talk to you. _Can I change out of these now?_"

Kai chuckled, "Fine, go ahead."

"This is so depressing," Brooklyn complained when Bryan exited the change room.

"Don't blame me," Bryan told him, "It wasn't my idea."

Kai had this habit of constantly handing him clothes he didn't even fucking want to wear. But Bryan, being the amazing person he is, had to agree. He regretted the majority of the options. After countless arguments and a couple of ugly shirts, Bryan finally made his purchase of a grey button up shirt. And promised to Kai he'd wear it on the first date.

"And may there be many more," Brooklyn said, clapping Bryan on the back.

And may there be many more.

"NO DEFLOWERING!"

And no deflowering.

--

Tala was still awake at eleven PM on Sunday night. There were plenty of things on his mind. Kai had shared with the world that he was gay and Bryan was gay and to be honest, they were gay with each other. He had had a date with Bryan. His mother had found out he was gay and didn't even care. Bryan's parents found out and he left home.

He screwed his eyes shut, trying to think and coming up blank. It was amazing how one topic can occupy so much of your head. He thought about stuff like this more than he thought about sex. And sex was supposed to be a common topic in teenage boy's minds.

He couldn't believe what his friends had done. He was amused, a little touched and pissed at the same time. Gone after Bryan and threatened him, for Pete's sake! He wasn't a damsel in distress, Tala Ivanov was a man, damnit. And they told him about the bet, he was going to kill them!

Finally, he gave up trying to sleep and got up. He was going to finish his photography assignment. Not only did he have to _take_ the artistic nudes, he had to do a write up. Mystel's was probably really long. _Johnny McGregor's got a really great body naked…I enjoyed looking at his abs…Everything's all perfect and Scottish…_blah, blah, blah.

He stared outside for a while, his pen hovering over the paper. He didn't know how to start. He didn't even know how to end. Finally, after a while, he started writing.

_Artistic Nudes_

_My artistic nude is on my friend, Bryan Kuznetsov. He's nothing too special, just a regular guy, 5'11'', roughly 145 lbs. His hair is very fair, almost the colour of lilac, with jade green eyes and a strong jaw line. You have to notice these things if you're to become a photographer, that's what my teacher always said._

That _was_ what his teacher always said. Hopefully that line of sucking up will get him five marks.

_I chose Bryan because he reminded me of something. At first, I didn't know what it was, just that it was familiar, but then it became all too obvious._

_When I was five years old, I had a teddy bear. It was just another one of those kid's teddy bears, cuddly and brown. On a camping trip one day, I'd lost it on the edge of a cliff and couldn't get it. Believe me, I was crying like nobody knows! My mother kept saying I had to move away from the cliff, but I wouldn't because I didn't want to part with my precious teddy bear._

_Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, this falcon comes swooping down out of nowhere. And if you'd believe it, he picked up my teddy and dropped it in my waiting arms. Then he just flew off over the mountains. My mother was shocked. I was shocked, but mainly I was glad I got my teddy back._

_  
That's what Bryan reminds me of. That falcon, usually a ruthless, dangerous creature, has a beautiful, kind side that people rarely see. There is good in him. And that's what I saw through the lens of my camera._

Tala dropped his pen and reread his write up. It was probably the crappiest thing he'd ever written. Still, it was good enough for him. He was about to clip it to the folder contains his photos when he realized he needed to change something. He went back to the word 'friend', crossed it out, and replaced it with another word.

He replaced it with boyfriend.

Click.

--

End

Oh God, it actually is over! TT I'm going to miss this story. I considered writing an epilogue, but then I remembered J.K. Rowling's epilogue from doomed hell and reconsidered. I realize I didn't actually write about Tala and Bryan's date, but that's for your imagination ;P. So I'm ending Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times on this final note. It's funny how this fic spanned in seven days and it took me a few months. It just makes me feel pathetic, LOL TT. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, you all know who you are, and I appreciated every comment you gave me! Hopefully my writing will get better with time and once again, thank you for reading!

I feel awful about self pimping, but really, I did put up the new story I said I had been working on. The whole first chapter took me a goddamn week, but I'm rather pleased. However, no updates will be made until probably three weeks later, because I'm going on vacation (again!).

And please, one last time, give Alluring Boys, Gorgeous Times a review, eh?

Zai Jian, my friends! (That's good bye in Chinese)


End file.
